Boarding House
by Neku.GrandChase
Summary: Updated Chapters 7 and 8. Finally, the truth came out and it all became clear for Haru and Lucia with what went wrong with them...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hmm...no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And as far as I am concerned, I have never seen the third episode of GA Rave as well. So I might just as well settle for what resources I have...

Konnichiwa, minna! My first AU (alternate universe) fiction! As you can see, it is Groove Adventure Rave. Their bishounen are so irresistible not to write about. If any might find errors (which I hope would be minimal) in this writing, please do tell me. And I won't entertain flames too. It's not worth bad-mouthing another person's work before checking your breath ya' know.

Warning!! This fic contains yaoi! (Male to male relationships) Heck, I know I have a trend here, so for those who do not understand/appreciate/know/recognize/comprehend/realize/be aware of yaoi and any of the above mentioned, please do yourself a favor and hold the Alt button down, then pressing the F4 button. It's time efficient and energy saving.

Ooookay...now that the formalities had been set, time to go to the main squeeze. I assume you know the age bracket of each and every person in GA Rave, but just to clarify things in this fic, let's go for this chart.

Haru Glory, Lucia Rareglove = almost the same age; 16 yrs old in my opinion.

Hamrio Musica = just a few months older than both of them

Shuda = about 17 or 18 years old

The setting would be in Japan I guess, but let's just say that Haru came from Garage/Gallage Island and Lucian, from the town of Marie Loose. Musica is from Blues City and etc. etc. Hey, this is AU after all (am I contradicting myself?!

Argh! Let's just get on with the story! I hate doing this crap...

* * *

Chapter 1

The birds sang wildly outside, as the sun slowly rose across the sea, warming up the frigid land that lay beneath the cover of darkness a few hours ago.

"You're gonna be okay? Have you got everything ready?"

Lavender eyes gazed up as the platinum-haired boy finished packing his clothes and other things into his bag. He smiled a bit, and then walked down the stairs to organize his other stuff that he was to bring upon leaving home.

"Ohh...I never thought I would see this day..." Tears slowly flowing from the boy's mother's beautiful eyes cascaded down, moistening her cheeks. She moaned of stifled cries, but hesitated to bawl out in front of the whole house.

"Hush dear...you know Haru would eventually get to this." Gale comforted his wife.

Haru Glory, the silver haired kid, always with the overbearing smile and charm, slowly walked up to his mother and wiped the tears off her eyes. His mother, Sakura, regarded his son well.

It was always with the white pants and the dangling metal beads in his side. Haru would always wear over his white undershirt, either, a leather blue coat, or his jacket with the kreuz symbol of Symphonia. His hair would always be the spiky end down, his bangs helplessly falling across his eyes. He always donned the crystal pendant his father brought for both of them, a silver bracelet on his left arm, and on his finger, a silver ring.

Haru grew up from the shorts-and-tight-black shirt-boy to that handsome teen that was grinning at both of his parents like nothing was gonna happen.

But something WAS gonna happen...

Haru had always taken his education at the island of Gallage for all of his elementary and high school years. However, Gallage still yet had to have a college. Due to his father's prodding, Haru took the step of going overseas to study in college. Sakura would have never approved, until Gail reminded her it was his son's future at stake. And Gail would have yet to allow Haru to become a no one just because he hadn't finished his college.

"Are you sure he's going to be fine?" Sakura dried her tears.

"Sakura, he's sixteen! And he's also a Glory! I have yet to see someone top that!" Gail suddenly laughed like an idiot, much to Haru and Sakura's sweatdropping.

"Mom..." Haru was about to complain of his mother's over-concern.

"Haru..."

The boy looked back to see his sister, huffing mildly by the door. Cattleya slowly walked forward and handed to his little brother, a small lacquer box.

"It's your lunch, Haru. So that you won't get hungry on your trip to Japan..." Cattleya warmly smiled at her little brother. Haru gave a grin back, the one his sister always liked.

"Arigatou, ne-chan." He bowed gratefully, taking the box and placing it neatly at the top of his backpack.

Cattleya joined the rest of the family as Haru slowly walked outside of the house, backpack and stroller in tow. With one last glance back, Haru ran like the wind towards the pier, leaving his sister and mother crying. Gail let a few tears pass, realizing that his son had now grown up.

They never saw Haru crying like hell as well...

* * *

"One ticket to Japan, please..." Haru asked, as he shuffled through the bills and coins of his wallet. The man handed a small stub, as Haru promptly produced the bills. In a few short while, Haru was now aboard the ferry as he longingly glanced at the island that he considered home. How he was gonna miss it...

Haru found his room inside the boat. Somehow purchasing the economy class placed Haru in a room that he had to share with an unknown passenger. But nevertheless, it was cozy inside. The brown motif of the room provided a relaxing atmosphere, the furnishings were well maintained, and a small table lamp beside the two beds provided the light for when the fluorescent was turned off. Haru placed his bags on one side of the right bed, and after securing it, decided to walk and explore the deck.

There was nothing sort of interesting to do in there, Haru realized. Most of the passengers were hardly anyone he would have recognized. Add to the fact that most of them were oblivious to a sixteen-year-old boy. Haru eventually decided to return to his cabin and sleep the rest of the trip off. Tsk, what a lousy start to begin in what he referred to as "a new lease in life".

"Ahh..."

Haru caught himself staring into the eyes of a blonde, who apparently was also assigned in the same cabin. He wondered if he should regret anything about purchasing the economy package the ferry offered. His father made it to a point to always make sure that he save some money in every opportunity.

"Anou...are you my cabin mate?" Haru offered a strained smile, but mentally kicking himself for asking an obvious and stupid question.

The blonde regarded him with an annoyed glare, looking up from his slack eyes. He was sixteen no doubt, and was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless, shirt. He wore steel-tipped boots and tight leather pants, a chain dangling on his side. A black headband kept a few strands of hair from falling helplessly against his eyes. The blonde bore an earring on one ear, and he was nonetheless, abysmally stunning to look at.

Haru decided to leave it at that and went to his bed, taking off his jacket and pulling himself to bed. The blonde was oblivious to his presence and in a short while, began dozing off on his bed as well.

Why does he look so very much familiar?

The question rang inside Haru as he gently probed his memories of a certain blonde that would at least match the one he was staring at now. Little by little, his eyelids grew heavy and he slept off, his homesickness apparently stalled by the cold blonde. He never got the answer to his question, as his dreams drifted him back to the island he called home...

* * *

"Lucia! Wait up, Lucia!"

Haru, seeing himself as a boy, was running after blonde kid. But...

Who was this kid named "Lucia"? Why wouldn't he stop walking? Why can't he reach the blonde, seeming that it wasn't just distance hindered his approach towards him? Why doesn't the kid he kept calling "Lucia" ever turn to face him?

The blonde stopped walking. And glared hatefully at Haru who was taken aback.

"I hate you, Haru!"

"Lucia..."

"I hate you because you have a father and a mother! I hate you because your father was the reason I have no parents at all! I hate you because you have a sister you can run to when you need someone to cry onto! Can't you see?!?! You have everything I don't have! It was because you took it from me!!! Everything!!!"

"It's...it's not my fault, Lucia...it isn't..." Haru fell to the floor, bringing his head to his knees, muffling his sobs at the accusations of this "Lucia".

"Don't you dare deny anything, Haru Glory! Someday, I will pay you back for what you have done to make my life this miserable!!! Every last one of them!!!" The blonde slowly stalked off into the darkness...

"It's not my fault...it isn't...please Lucia, don't blame me for all of it..." The kid Haru slowly began to cry harder...

Haru woke up with a jolt as he realized that he had a gag around his mouth. Above him loomed the blonde, seemingly annoyed at him.

"Hey! What's the idea of gagging me?" Haru shook him off as he took the piece of clothing off of his mouth. Moments later, he would have choked from lack of air.

"Hmph...if I've known any better, you have some sleeping disorder or sumthin'. Can't you sleep without moaning so pathetically?!?!" The blonde retorted at him.

"I...I was?" Haru began blushing this time, seemingly caught off guard by the youth.

"You kept moaning "Lucia! Come back! I...I love you!!!" "The youth began making pathetic moaning sounds, flailing his arms for emphasis, much to Haru's shock.

"Hey!!! I never dreamed about things like that!"

"Ok, so it was a joke. Nevertheless, you are still noisy. Now, what's up with this "Lucia" girl?" The blonde icily glared at him, apparently both irritated now and interested as well.

"Hmph, it doesn't concern you and it isn't you business either..."

"Ahh, but if you keep distracting me from my sleep, it is my fucking business. Now tell me, so I can fix it up for you and you and I can get on with our fucking lives..." The blonde cut him off short.

Haru frowned at the use of language but decided that the boy was right. "Okay...uhm, you see, I keep having dreams of this boy named Lucia. I don't know why he blames me for all the bad things that had happened to him. I don't seem to remember anything about him at all...except that it always haunts me time and time again..." Haru trailed off, fidgeting with his fingers as he realized he was divulging a part of his life to a complete stranger.

"And the worst part is, when he grows up...he would almost look just like you..." Haru stared at the slackened eyes of the youth, then turned away; his face was almost too painful to stare at for its uncanny familiarity.

"Well...you can forget that, because my name isn't Lucia. It's Gale, and don't you forget that..." The blonde slowly walked back to his bed, conveniently situating himself, his arms behind his head and his knees crossed towards each other.

"Gale?!?! You've the same name as my father!" Haru remarked, a small smile forming in his face from the coincidence.

"Oh, so now I'M your father?!?!" Gale glared at the boy, a glare that could almost burn through steel if it could come with lasers.

"Oh no. I'm not implying that..." Haru shook off his thoughts, shaking both hands to deny his relationship with this "Gale".

"Hmph. That's good. Now, maybe we can all get some sleep." The blonde said with finality as he turned to his side. Haru did the same, and hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid like that again.

But somehow, Haru can't stop thinking about the blonde in his dreams...

* * *

Whew! Chapter 1 done!

Please, no flames. I have no muse as of now, so it's hard writing. But I do have a motto...

"An anime can never be a good one unless people write stories about it."

Besides, I never saw one yaoi story about GA Rave. Might as well pioneer it.

Chapter 2! Chapter 2! Press that beautiful, violet icon at the lower right to continue with the story.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: Hmm...no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. Now, there's a short disclaimer...

Note: I have no notes...at least not yet...evil smile

* * *

Chapter 2

Haru woke up a few hours later, and upon the public addressing system of the ship, had heard that they will be docking in a few minutes. Remembering that his sister had prepared for him lunch, Haru took it from his bag and started to eat silently. He remembered Gale, a close resemblance to "Lucia", and looked back to offer him his food...

He was gone.

"Tch, he must have gone off while I slept..." Haru thought to himself as he lonely ate the few rice balls left.

"The food sure tastes bland without company..." He kept thinking, remembering the times when he ate with his family. They would always seem happy...

The door opened to reveal Gale holding a swig of sake on his arm. Based upon the mild blush in his cheeks, Haru would guess that he was already drunk...

"Gale! Have you gone drunk? It's dangerous to be in a ship in that condition!" Haru cautioned, a hint of panic and worry in his voice.

"Hmph! I am not drunk, thank you very much. I am very much sober." Gale regarded him with irritation as one would to a child, overly in need of attention.

"Oh...I...I thought you were...moosiwake arimasen..." Haru felt hurt, but nevertheless thought of it as his fault anyways. Gale just went by and rested on his bed again, still drinking from the container of sake.

A few moments passed by before the PA system of the ship announced that they have arrived. Haru slowly took his bag, Gale still indifferent of him.

"See you...I guess..."Haru looked at the blonde one last time before he closed the door and decided to walk across the corridor that would lead him down to ports of his new home.

* * *

"Hoowow..."

Haru was walking, wide-mouthed, as he slowly took in his surroundings. He only saw Japan in postcards and books, but it was different to be actually in it. Haru wasn't sure of where he is or where he was going; often looking at a piece of paper his father had given him. Their where two things written on it:

"_Kuro no Take Daigaku"_ (literal translation would be "Black Bamboo College")

"_Shiro Honya"_ (literal translation would also be "White Bookstore")

Upon further pacing, Haru had seen the university he was enrolled to. It really wasn't because the university was made of bamboo, but because the gardens were overflowing with every variety of bamboo that his school was named "_Guree no Take Daigaku_" or the Grey Bamboo University.

"Wow..." Haru managed to mouth out before tearing his eyes off the building. How he wanted to explore it now, but he knew he hasn't much time yet. Finding his boarding house, "Shiro Honya", was more urgent unless he wanted to sleep outside.

Haru hadn't actually quite figured out that the bookstore in front of him was going to be his next home. Luckily it was just a few blocks away from his new school, and he was fortunate enough to get a boarding house nearby.

"Konnichiwa..." Haru entered the cozy little shop, ringing the bell as he did. A few minutes later, a somewhat taller and buff man came and greeted him.

"Irrashaimase!" He beamed, and then stopped short, noticing the white hair. "A gaijin?"

Haru promptly replied, "Hai. Atashi kara Gallage Island desu, soshite, ore wa..."

"Ah. Sou desu ka! You must be Haru-san, ne?" The spiky-haired man cut in, walking from the counter to meet him.

"Hai. Were you expecting me?" Haru grinned nervously; the taller man somewhat intimidating him.

"Uhmm. Y'see, you're father just called in, wanted to check if you've arrived. It was nice that you've arrived safely. Otukaresama desita!" The man bowed gracefully.

"Well, I am kinda tired...Mr....." Haru bowed back and had not realized that the guy knew his name and he didn't know his.

"Ore wa Shuda. You can call me Shu or Shuda-kun." The man weaved his hands across his hair, fixing a few that had fallen into his face.

"Haa...arigato, Shuda-san." Haru bowed.

"Yare yare desu ne...don't confuse me with an older guy, Haru-kun. I'm just eighteen." Shuda had found it somewhat irritating, always being referred to as "the older man".

"Ahh, shichuree-shimashita." Haru bowed profusely, somewhat embarrassed.

"Maa, maa. It's okay. Here let me take you to your room..." Shuda just shook it off and took Haru's two bags in tow. Haru followed him towards the back of the bookstore.

Much to his shock, Shuda had led them towards the backdoor, and into a house, bigger in size and structure. He always thought he was gonna stay in a dingy, upstairs room of some old, moldy shop.

Shuda grinned at Haru's reaction. "Heh, the shop is just a cover. The actual house is here in the back, and no one can get inside but only through this door. This house is where gaijins like you who enter the university stay. Don't get me wrong that this is racial discrimination..." He grinned, seeing that Haru was about to retort to something he said.

"Actually, you're father was the original proprietor of this boarding house. Did'ya know that he had once stayed here to study?" Shuda was growing more amused at Haru's change in reaction all of a sudden.

"Honto ka? Yokatta desu ne..." Haru still marveled at the structure. "But, Shuda-kun, I thought you were the owner?"

"Me? Oh no! I'm working here and partly taking care of the place. No one actually owns this place. Only your father and his partner allow entry to this house. I'm just, one would say, "a caretaker"." Shuda began explaining.

"But are you not lonely here, Shuda-kun? And who is otosan's partner?" Haru looked at him with sad eyes.

"Lonely? I don't know about your context of "lonely"! "Shuda chuckled, impulsively running his hand briskly on his hair again." and actually, I don't know who his partner is." He regarded Haru with a favored eye.

"Sou ka..."

"Kyoo, we go and fix you up. Tomorrow, classes start ya know! C'mon Haru. You might want to see the inside of the house! Or do you want to stay here and cling by the wall?" Shuda took the bags he laid down and carried them up the entrance stairs. Then he opened the door, motioning for Haru to come in.

Haru's eyes widened.

"Sugoi! Sugoi desu ne!" Haru kept turning round and round, wanting to get a 360-degree view of the house.

Heck, it wasn't a boarding house. It looked more like a mini hotel. The spiral staircase that led to the second floor was casted with antique railings. The mini-chandelier sparkled gloriously over a table with four chairs and a table. A room on one side led to the kitchen and dinner table. And another led to a room with a piano, a canvass, a few other musical instruments and some paintings. Shuda climbed the stairs and motioned for Haru to see his room.

"Oh wow..." Haru couldn't believe his own room was this big. Roughly larger than his own room, it came complete with a double sized bed, a study table, a cabinet, it's own carpeting, a connection to the bathroom, and a window which led to a porch outside. A computer sat idly in the side of the table as well.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner are at 8:00, 12:00 and 7:00 respectively. You may use anything around here. There are five bedrooms all in all. You, me, and two guys you will later meet already occupy four of which. The other one is sleeping right now, seemingly he just arrived a few hours before you." Shuda smiled at him.

"Eeto...I don't think even I can afford all of this..." Haru suddenly looked worried. Even if his father was part owner of this place, he couldn't bare being just the burden of others.

"Glad you brought that up, we have shifts in here to take turns managing the bookshop down below. There's no worry financially, because the bookshop almost shoulders all of the expenses." Shuda started to leave. "Just tell me when your free time is so we can set a schedule."

"Arigato, Shuda-kun. I'll come down later." Haru bowed as Shuda waved a lazy hand at him. He almost seemed like a nice guy to look at.

Haru unpacked his bags and fixed the room according to his preference. It took him almost all day, but he did it nevertheless. Tired and sweaty afterwards, Haru decided to take a bath.

The youth lazily dumped his clothing in the laundry basket, and closed the door afterwards. Laying his bare body onto the king-sized hot water tub elicited a few moans from him, the water so comforting. It was also convenient as the tub came with a bath pillow, and Haru closed his eyes, smelling the scents of the bath oil and soap mingling with the steam of the room...

A few minutes later, the steam began to grow thick. Haru didn't mind, still in the state of half-sleep. He was starting to almost fall asleep, not noticing the gentle rippling and splash of water across him.

Moving his foot to a better position, it gently brushed against something _"strong"_. Haru knew it wasn't soap or porcelain. Waving a hand to brush the steam wafting in front of him, Haru almost squeaked in shock at the person in the other side of the tub, the other youth also shocked, but his was laced in irritation and hidden anger.

"YOU!!!" Both had finally spoken up after a few minutes of silence...

* * *

Shuda was still confused, one at Haru, fully clothed, who was blushing furiously yet his face contorted in anger. And the other at Gale, who was lazily sitting by the chair, a towel wrapped around his waist, head snapped to the side, face in anger and annoyance at well.

"I trust you two know each other?" Shuda started to ask the both of them. Haru still stared angrily at his lap, neither recognizing Shuda's question or Gale's indifference.

"Hmph, we met at the ship we rode on already. As if that wasn't enough, he was trying to harass me in the bath tub!" Gale glared balefully at Haru.

"Am not! You over-grown ecchi! You're the one who barged on me while I was taking a bath!" Haru defended back.

"At least you should have locked the door! Any person can get in you know!" Gale still didn't face him.

"Only an ecchi yaoi hentai would go inside a bathroom without knocking first!" Haru's face flushed with red.

"Oh, I doubt that! I do think you left the door unlocked on purpose!"

"Yoku dekimasu nee?" Haru sarcastically drolled.

"At what?" Gale snapped his eyes at Haru.

"At making other people's lives miserable."

"I think that role fits you, Haru Glory!"

Haru was taken aback, this time by Gale. The fire in his eyes seemed to be one that was fueled a long time ago, and it seemed that Gale did mean what he said. Haru chose to be silent this time, his suspicions that Gale and Lucia were at least, related in some way. Gale snapped his face away from Haru this time.

Shuda muttered something about teenage hormones, and decided if the two wouldn't reconcile, then they would just have to find another house to stay into. Haru resolved it would be a bad situation for his father to find out he was thrown out of the house and heavily brought his hands to shake Gale's, who also was very much annoyed at Shuda for "going into other people's business".

"Tadaima!" The door opened to allow a black, spiky-haired teen to get in. Shuda left both of them to greet the newcomer.

"Okairi!" Shuda happily greeted, and Haru wouldn't have made second thoughts that Shuda was acting like a giggly high school boy.

"Aiya, Shu-chan!" The boy dropped his bag and sauntered forward to Shuda. Haru noticed that he wore metal piercings, three of them, above his left eyebrow. His hair, spiky enough, did not match Shuda's and dropped neatly onto his forehead. He was wearing an overcoat over his own shirt and had white pants and leather boots on his get up. A necklace, with a silver skull hung lazily at his neck. Haru could swear that guy was just a few inches taller than him.

Shu-chan?!?!

A few moments later, Gale and Haru's eyes twitched at what the two did and front of them.

Shuda and the boy made out in front of them, and the boy was enjoying most of it. Their kiss was so deep; Haru swore that both had forgotten he and Gale were there, watching everything they did. The smaller boy playfully nipped at Shuda's lower lip before Shuda took him later on.

A few minutes later, both finally relinquished the other as each of them were finally satiated of the other. Shuda grinned at both of them, still standing wide-mouthed at what they have seen.

"Uhm, this is Hamrio Musica. He was a boarder here last year and is still studying. At least, now you know Haru what the answer to your question was about me being "lonely"?" Shuda chuckled even more, even as the other nudged playfully at Shuda's neck.

"Hmm, you must be Haru-san, yes?" Musica finally took off from Shuda to gaze closer at Haru, almost examining him.

"H...h...Hai..." Haru stuttered, as Musica's face grew closer and closer.

"Kawaii..."

Without warning, Musica took Haru from his lips. Haru's eyes grew wide as he realized that a boy was kissing him!

But why...

Why can't he push him away? Why doesn't he tell him to stop?

Why doesn't he feel disgusted?

When Musica finally released Haru's lips, Haru was still breathless, regarding Musica with wonder, as well as Shuda. One last look at Gale, who kept staring at anything aside from him, set him off.

Haru fainted right on spot, a small breath passing his lips before falling to the floor.

* * *

"Haru-kun? Daijobu ka?" A small worried voice, kept lingering on his head. A headache shot through his head, jolting him from his reverie.

"Itai, itai, itai! Doko wa..." Haru mumbled, holding his hand to the part of his head that hurt the most. He was still seeing things in blurred vision.

"Yokatta na! It's good you got over it..." Musica breathed out.

"Huh...na...na...nani?!?!" Haru, growing purple, realized that he was lying on his bed...

Without his clothes.

"Musica-san! Did you...did you..." Haru was too shocked, frequently checking under the cover of his blanket on why he was bare-naked.

"Aho!" Musica slapped Haru's head as the youth rubbed it in, feeling that part of his head paining again. "Of course not! Right after you fainted, Shuda was the one who brought you here. I only came here to check on you up."

Right...

"Haru-kun? What happened to you? After I shook your hand, you grew clammy and dropped dead on the floor..." Musica started explaining, wringing out a washcloth from the basin of cold water and applying it on Haru's head.

"Haaa? I...I thought you kissed me! And you and Shuda-san were making it out as well!" Haru got confused this time, why his side of the story won't coincide with Musica's.

"Now, you're being silly Haru-kun." Shuda shook his head in exasperation at the doorway. "I think the reason why you fainted was because you hyperventilated. You took a hot bath, as I suspected, and you never finished it with a cold shower. I think that would be the sanest reason why you dropped cold on the floor."

"We only took your clothes off because the heat might have gone to your head." Musica emphasized, pointing at his cranium.

"Sou ka...I was hallucinating then...Ahh...gomen nasai..." Haru bowed, blushing furiously at both of them. It must have been pretty insulting for both of them that Haru was insinuating that they were homo or something.

"Ah, forget it. I brought you your dinner, Gale is also taking his food at his own room." Shuda brought in a tray of food.

"Anou...Shuda-san...did Gale and I...quarrel or something?" Haru peeked from his spikes of hair.

"Uhm..." Shuda was trying to ignore Haru's question, until Musica cut in.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him or something, Haru-kun." Musica looked away." But based on what Shuda-san had said to me, he must have been hit really bad by what you said to him earlier..."

"That's just me...I always manage to screw up everything..."

Musica and Shuda looked up to Haru, who was conveniently hiding his eyes beneath his hair again, tears slowly flowing in his cheeks.

"Anou...Haru-kun..." Musica tried to reach to him, until Shuda took his arm.

"Haru, you're here in Japan now. Whatever your past was cannot reach you here. Try to live a life different from what you hated or liked. Be the person you wish to be in here. We're here to understand you, don't you forget that." Shuda slowly stood up, dragging the reluctant Musica from his bed.

"Eat your dinner, and just leave the tray by the side of the bed. I'll come by to pick it up later. Oyasumi, Haru-kun..." Shuda gently eased the door shut.

"Shuda-san..." Haru raised his head, Shuda waiting to here what he wanted to say.

"Arigato...soshite oyasumi nasai..."

Shuda gave a gentle nod as he finally closed the door. Haru took a few bites of food, yet had lost his appetite. He knew...that his nightmare will haunt him again...

_Whatever your past was cannot reach you here. Try to live a life different from what you hated or liked. Be the person you wish to be in here. We're here to understand you, don't you forget that._

Haru eased a gentle smile at what Shuda had said. It gave him comfort to sleep peacefully that night.

_Oyasumi... _

* * *

Meep! Chapter 2 is done!

And I wanted to clarify things here, since all in all they are in Japan, I was gonna add some vocabulary. Not to get confused, here are the words I used in here. And they say you don't learn anything from reading fan fiction! Hah!

_Konnichiwa_ – a standard greeting but literally means "good afternoon". It can be used at anytime of the day.

_Moosiwake arimasen_ - not commonly heard but literally means "forgive me". The more casual term would be _gomen nasai_ or simply _gomen_.

_Irrashaimase _– "welcome"

_Gaijin_ – the other term for "foreigner"

_Atashi kara Gallage Island desu, soshite, ore wa..._ - "I'm from Gallage Island, and, I am..."

_Sou desu ka _– "Is that so"

_Otukaresama desita – _"You must be tired"

_-kun _– a term used by males to establish familiarity.

_Sichuree shimashita_ – "Excuse me [for what I did/said]"

_Maa...maa_ – "relax"

_Honto ka? Yokatta desu ne!_ – "Are you sure? That's great/wonderful!"

_Kyoo_ – "today"

_Sou ka_ – "I see"

_Sugoi desu ne!_ – Can mean either "It's great" or "It's terrible" It all depends on context. Which means sarcasm is useless here.

_Eeto_ – it goes the same with _"anou"_. It is very much close to the expression "Uhhh/ uhmm/ ahhh" where the speaker can't get his first words right. It could also mean he doesn't know how best to put it to words.

_Yoku dekimasu nee?_ – "You're good at that, aren't you?"

_Tadaima!_ – "I'm back!"

_Okairi [nasai]_ – "Welcome back"

_-chan_ – a term of endearment attached to a name to signify great familiarity. Using this otherwise on persons not close to you can be somewhat an insult, depending on the situation. (try saying this to your Japanese teacher, which you two aren't that close, and I doubt he won't screw you up.)

_Daijobu ka?_ – "Are you okay?"

_Itai, itai, itai..._ - "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

_Yokatta na!_ - "That's good!"

_Soshite_ – "and"

_Doko wa..._ – "where [am I]..."

If any of you found errors in my Japanese, please feel free to correct me. Although I assert that what I used is appropriate and right, it would be best if someone, who actually speaks the language, came up and tells me if something is wrong.

Hooray for me if there is none. Tee hee...

Go! Go to Chapter 3! Before Musica fans start tearing me apart on why of all people was it that it was Shuda I paired him up with.

Hey, wasn't that just a delusion?!?! I thought Haru was just hallucinating? ;


	3. School Starts

Disclaimer: Hmm...no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And although I don't own Japan either, I perfectly understand I'm allowed to use their language.

Angsty, angsty chapter three!

Chapter 3

* * *

"Lucia...chigaimasu...onegai..."

Haru hadn't slept peacefully that night. How he was wrong that Shuda's words could give him at least a few moments' peace when sleep would settle in.

How wrong he was...

He was trapped in the nightmare again. Although the same nightmare recurred for ten consecutive years, Haru still hadn't quite managed to find a way to escape the seemingly eternal chain of dreams.

It would always seem that he would be forever bound by the nightmare that was named Lucia...

Haru kept twisting and moaning in his bed, his body writhing in pain, both emotional and physical. What was it with the kid named Lucia that had caused him so much grief and anguish in the past? Why wouldn't it just go away? Why was it that he could never forget that boy?

Why?

"HARU!!! BAKA!!!"

The shout made Haru jolt and wake up from his nightmare, only to meet up with a fist that was descending at a rapid rate towards him. In a few seconds, all that was left of Haru was his body twitching in bed, as Gale continuously screwed his fist onto the other youth's face.

"WON'T. YOU. EVER. GIVE. ME. ANY. REST..." Gale screwed deeper and deeper, emphasizing each word with a turn of his fist. Haru threw him off, bouncing back with a hand on his reddening cheek.

"Itai...Oi! I'm gonna get you, you..." Haru stopped short as he realized that it was no other than Gale.

"This is for two consecutive times, Haru, that you disturbed my sleep with your incessant moaning!" Gale prepared to drop another punch into Haru's face.

"Ei! Chotto matte, Gale-kun! We gotta talk..." Haru placed his hand over his mouth, realizing he called him "Gale-kun". He swore he could see a visible vein appear on Gale's temple.

"Oh, now YOU go off calling me GALE-KUN?!?!" Gale decided that was it. He was going to deliver Haru the ultimate screw punch.

Haru barely dodged the punch falling back to the bed. Gale, delivering so much force, got carried away. Momentum had shifted; he fell onto Haru, chest first.

Eyes met...

The lights suddenly turning on...

Oh shit...

And Shuda and Musica were staring at both of them, mouths gaping at the sight. Gale, the last person they were expecting, was straddling Haru in the hips, and with the last punch delivered, had brought them in a seemingly "kiss-me-damnit-or-I'll-screw-you-real-good" position.

"Anou...Shuda-kun...it...it's not what you're thinking it is..." Haru giggled nervously, panic written all across his face at the seemingly malicious position they were in.

Even Gale was speechless, his slack eyes showing signs of activity at what the hell was he thinking! Going into Haru's room, straddling the youth by the hips, and now, faces close by mere inches!

With Shuda's incessant blushing, and Musica's smirk; Haru and Gale could sense what both were thinking at the same time.

"Anou...Haru-kun. You'd know we'd understand if your into...um..." Shuda started to hide a snicker.

"Haru! You should have told us! We shouldn't have disturbed you and your lover in this time of the night..." Musica was almost going to burst into incessant laughing." You know we won't mind the moaning and quaking around the house..."

Gale suddenly hopped off, running past the two of the bishounen and back to his room, slamming the door shut after him. Haru was still keeling over, his face still set in a very visible blush.

"Kimi tachi... it's not what you think it is...chiksou na..." Haru fumbled with his fingers, peering at the two who were riotously laughing at the doorway.

"Anou..." Haru decided to change the subject. ", Why are you two in boxers only? And Shuda-san, did you...uhm...did you..." He innocently asked, peering at a wet spot on Shuda's left thigh.

"Haru-kun. Stop turning ecchi on me. I spilled a glass of water on myself when I heard you two going on with your commotion. And I always wear boxers when I go to sleep..." Shuda trailed off, yawning, as his laughter engine slowly died down.

"Ne, Haru-kun. We're going to go back to our rooms now. Don't let lover boy escape if you have the chance again." Musica teased him, leaving a wink at Haru, whose mouth twitched again at what Musica was insinuating.

"Kiite te kudasai! It's not what you thought it was!" Haru whined pathetically as Musica dismissed him with a wave of his arm, still laughing a bit more slowly now.

"Chiksou...that was two times I had to go through a lot of trouble because of Gale-san..." He mumbled to himself, heaving his head back to the pillow.

"I gotta stop thinking about these thoughts, school's up tomorrow..." He thought to himself, as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Haru scuffled with his hair, as he buttoned his uniform up. As far as his university was concerned, uniform days ran from Monday to Thursday. Students were allowed to go on casual uniform the rest thereafter, as classes go up until Saturday noon.

He settled to hiding his bracelet under his sleeves, but left his necklace to dangle outside his uniform. The Takedai uniform was nothing unique as it was just as similar as all other schools, all except that his level color was black. The elementary students were to wear green, and the high school students, dark blue.

Tucking his school cap onto his back pocket, a close resemblance to the Mao Tse-Tzung cap, Haru belted his needed books and papers and slung them over casually on his back. He decided to go take at least his breakfast.

"Ohayou, Haru-kun..." Shuda was preparing breakfast; a meal of hotcakes, maple syrup, and hot cocoa. Haru was about to greet him cheerfully when his eyes fell on Gale.

Also wearing the same school uniform as he was.

"Ohayou, Shuda-san..." Haru managed a smile as he settled opposite Gale, who eyed him distrustingly from his cup of coffee, preferring the drink to Shuda's cocoa.

"I trust you go to the same school I am supposed to be in to, huh?" Gale finally broke the awkward silence that enveloped the table. Haru managed a nod, weakly eating his hotcake, gulping down a few sips from his mug.

"Eeto, Gale-san...I...I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything yesterday..." Haru peered over the blonde, finally mustering enough courage to admit his mistake. "I don't know what made you upset when we quarreled but I'm really sorry...and I'm also sorry for calling you an ecchi yaoi hentai..." Haru blushed deeper, getting the awkward feeling with the word "yaoi" and what happened to both of them that night. Gale was just peering over him, intently listening to everything Haru had said.

"None taken. I figured it would be more stressful on both of us if we continued hating each other for the rest of the year. We could hate each other again when that time comes...but while it isn't yet..." Gale flustered, not used to talking that much or that long either.

"I assume we could be friends?" Haru weakly offered a smile at him. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad day after all...

"Don't assume too much. What I meant was that, if you stay out of my way and business, I don't go into yours. Things will work out fine with the both of us when that happens. So don't go talking to me or anything unless it's important, and only if it concerns your life and death, preferably the latter." Gale slammed his mug down on the table, as he took his bag and left Haru, gaping at him with renewed annoyance and irritation at the blonde.

Maybe he had spoken much too sooner...

Haru hadn't noticed that he had already arrived.

The Take Daigaku, or Takeku (as students and peers would call it), seemed closer than Haru remembered it was yesterday. But, nevertheless, he was hopeful it would be something to look toward to. Judging by the enraptured faces of the students that had also began jam packing into the school, Haru thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Then again, he should stop thinking like that, remembering his earlier episode with Gale.

Haru lonely walked the path towards the school entrance, amidst the chatter of students and teachers. This is the hard part of being a new student, he never knew anyone in there...

"Yo, Haru!"

Haru perked up when someone called his voice. It was Musica, waving at him by a grove of bamboos. Then again, giggly girls that seemed to be "flirting" with him surrounded him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Musica-san..." Haru bowed, being formal towards him.

"Na, Haru. Good luck on your first day. I really would like to give you a tour, but as you can see, I have my hands full..." Musica trailed off, as he was shifting to and fro to each and every girl.

"It's ok, Musica-san. I think I can handle it..." Haru giggled nervously, sweatdropping at Musica. The last thing he needed was a girl clinging on to him.

"Anou...let's see. Room 2-A. Japanese History. Mmm, it's not in my itinerary..." Haru was staring at the school directory and bulletin board, running his fingers at the various names. "Baseball auditions? Might as well watch..."

A soft tugging at his hair surprised Haru.

"Hmm...such wonderful scent. And the texture! So smooth and silky..." Haru fretfully pulled his hair back and looked to who it was.

"Uhm...onamae wa?" Haru was still fumbling with his hair, wondering if the blonde in front of him did something to it.

"Ore wa Julius desu. Soshite, anata wa? Booo yooo..." Julius bowed gracefully, his voice filled with air and fanciness. Haru's right eye twitched when "Julius" stressed his last word. He swore he was a...

"Glory. Haru Glory..."

"Ahh, kiree namae "the season when flowers bloom"..." Julius placed his fingers thoughtfully in his chin.

"Right...uhm, is Julius a Japanese name?" Haru asked, curiosity quirked at finding out his name meant something in Japanese.

"Huh? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...ore wa igirisu desu. I'm just studying here to improve my...uhurm...lack of "appreciation in the language of the nihonjin"." Julius emphasized, quoting with empty quotations in the air. Haru left a small laugh escape his breath.

"Kawaii desu ne! Ja, I hope I can bump into you again later. I still have classes! Oyasumi!" Julius sauntered off in the most perverse manner; Haru thought he wouldn't be surprised if people would tell him he was a homo...

At least Haru had made a friend, he thought to himself.

* * *

His classes didn't start until ten o' clock, so he set himself to head to the baseball diamond to check on the audition. A few minutes had gone by before he decided to just leave, seeing that it was boring anyhow, when he heard a distinct whistling sound.

pak!

"Whow..." Haru felt the world turning blurry all of a sudden, and he collapsed on the benches. A few minutes went by and he saw a large man looming over him, his face set in concern and worry.

"Daijobu ka?" The man helped Haru up, setting him onto a nearby bench.

"Ee. Demo...that was painful..." Haru rubbed the side of his head, the one that received the most impact.

"I'm sorry. I was the one that hit the ball." The man bowed in apology.

"Iie. It's okay. I've gotten more hits much worse than this..." Haru laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's good. Oh, by the way, kimi wa Ryuujin Let." The man extended his hand in greetings.

"Haru Glory." Haru nodded in response.

"I usually stay here in the baseball field. I hope we'll be seeing each other again. If it makes you any better, I'm second year now. You can drop by anytime if you want to hang out or something, as long as it isn't in between classes..." Let slowly walked away, leaving Haru smiling.

"Arigatou, Let-san..." Haru ruefully rubbed his temple, smiling at him.

* * *

Room 2-B. English...

Haru managed to arrive just a few minutes before the session started. The classroom did not seem overcrowded at that moment, and Haru could spot Julius at the back. Julius managed a grin at him, before turning his attention to a certain blue-haired boy. Haru turned back, patiently waited for their instructor to arrive.

Meep meep

Haru managed to look up to his hair, to see a weird looking "dog-thing". In a few moments, he saw a brunette scooting on the floor like she had lost something.

"Anou...kore...inu desu..." Haru pointed at his head.

"HAAH!!! Plue-chan! How did you get there?!?! Arigato, ni-san..." The girl bowed furiously and took the "dog" from Haru's hair.

"Sou ka...inu desu?!?!" Haru thought it was a ridiculously weird "dog", having no very, very short white fur, a humongous round head, and an ice cream cone for a nose.

"Actually, I don't know...but he does look like a dog doesn't it? And Plue looks absolutely kawaii!" The girl hugged "Plue", almost as if strangling it to death.

"He he he...kateni hozaiteru..." Haru sweatdropped at her, laughing tensely. The he shook up, forgetting his manners.

"Atashi Haru Glory desu." Haru gave a hand to her, to which she accepted, holding "Plue" at the other hand. "Kimi wa?"

"Elie. Elie desu. Although the nihonjin keep insisting that my name is "Erie", I'm comfortable with both of them."

"Huh? You're not Japanese?" Haru asked her, raising an eye.

"Watashi? Uhm, my father's German and my mother is Japanese. I think that qualifies me...aren't you one? I thought Haru is a Japanese name?" Elie smiled widely Haru thought it would reach at both of her ears.

"Sou desu ka...uhm, that's what I thought too. Julius said my name meant "season when flowers bloom". But actually, I'm Symphonian, although I don't belong in the main continent." Haru explained to her, his depression over his homesickness suddenly disappearing at recounting Gallage and Symphonia.

"Sugoi! I wanna go see Gallage sometime..."Elie jiggled, excited at the prospect of visiting a new place.

"Well, we could go there when vacation starts..." Haru gave an assuring smile, to which Elie gave one of her squinty-eyed nods.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna..."

Everyone settled down as the middle-aged instructor arrived, setting her things down on to the teacher's table.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!"

The instructor eyed her class, and gave an approving nod before writing her name with a marker on the white board, both in big kanji letters and in the English alphabet.

"I. Am. Ms. Maru. Hanaya. And I assure you I am not a florist either." She wrote every kanji letter with the emphasis on her clipped English. The class tried to stifle a laugh as they looked at the irony that their instructor was more inadept at what she was supposed to teach than they were, other than the tasteless joke she tried to pass around.

[_Maru_ literally means "circle, zero"; while _Hanaya_ means florist or flower shop]

"All right, everybody (speech slightly raised), role call!" Ms. Hanaya sat, taking her attendance sheet.

"Eiji Raikun!"

"Haa!"

"Haru Glory!"

"Hai!"

"Megumi Fujiwara!"

"I'm here!"

And after the androgynous roll call, the class settled into a state of suspended animation, as Ms. Hanaya's lecture turned into an instant black hole, sucking all the life that was once abundant in the classroom. The hour passed by with nothing but "No! No! Am goes with I as Are goes with We!" and "A is the first letter of the alphabet! Not P!"

Haru and the others came out an hour later, everyone clutching their stomachs. Elie looked a bit green and Julius, with the blue haired boy, a bit azure.

"I don't believe this...am I cursed to go through her for the full year?!?!" Haru groaned, feeling nauseous and about to throw up.

"Don't worry, Haru...we all went through it..." Elie assured him, then ran to the side and hid herself behind the grove of Chinese bamboos. Haru could hear sickening groans of throwing up.

"Ugh." Elie wiped her mouth, as Haru stood by, watching her drink from the fountain. "I am never gonna drink three cans of soda without eating breakfast. It tastes horrible!" She made a face, recounting the taste of bile at the back of her throat.

"Hey, Haru-kun. Wanna eat at the cafeteria? I'm starving, and it's lunch time anyway." Julius came up to both of them, eyeing Elie with mild irritation as so did the girl at Julius.

"Uhm. Julius-kun. This is Elie." Haru introduced the girl, as Elie stuck her tongue out at him. Julius pulled his eyelid down at her as well, mocking her.

Haru laughed nervously, pushing the two away as each started to assault the other with obscene and more perverse hand gestures. "I assume you two know each other..."

"Sigh, both of them had been childhood rivals ever since they entered school. And it was not a bit that both of them are still fighting at least over something now, which would be you, Haru-san." Haru jumped a little as a cold voice brushed at his back.

"It's Seighart." The blue haired boy that accompanied Julius introduced himself, to which Haru acknowledged.

"German, I assume?" Haru smiled back, to which Seighart favored a wry grin.

"Mm. Ever the keen one are we? How did you know?" Seighart looked at the platinum blonde, amused by him.

"I figured that out when I heard your name. It pays when you play RPG's" Haru grinned.

"Kimi wa omosiroi desu yo?" Seighart shook his head, still smiling.

"Arigatou. Now to do something about them?" Haru pointed at the two, almost at the point of tearing each other's eye out.

"Kansha shitemasu. I was almost gonna forget about them. Oi, Julius-kun..." Seighart made a beeline at the boy, as Haru did with Elie. Both were flushed at their bout with each other.

"Elie-san. Try to forget anything with Julius. He's my friend too. It also hurts me if both of you don't agree with each other..." Haru gave a weak smile at Elie, who was still pouting.

"Hmph. That kiiro saru! I have every mind to throttle the bastard into oblivion..." Elie got cut short as Haru turned away, with a hurt expression. Elie sought to take what she said back.

"I...It's okay. Who am I anyway to go against between you? I'm just the newcomer here...I...I'm sorry for butting in on your businesses..." Haru walked away; with Elie, Julius and Seig hanging in the air. Had they known Haru's self esteem was as low as what Elie's grade was in fine dancing the last year, they wouldn't have started a quarrel in front of him.

"Who am I anyway? If I interfere, I just might make things worse...I always do..." Haru walked aimlessly, not knowing where he was going...

Which would be the reason why he bumped into a person, causing both of them to fall over.

Haru was still rubbing his bum ruefully; not noticing whom it was that he had bumped into.

"Haru...if you're not a sleeping disaster; try not to be a walking one either."

With that, Haru received a very sharp kick, sending him a few meters back into the now-empty corridors. Seig and the others were running towards him, seeing everything that had happened.

Brushing off a trickle of blood, Haru stood up and painfully walked towards Gale. Julius and the others stood behind, not knowing what to do.

Kneeling in front of the larger blonde, Haru bent his head down and weakly rasped...

"Gomen...Gale-san. Please take it out on me..."

Gale woudn't have been happier as he continually pummeled Haru's stomach with his steel-plated boots. Elie and Julius gaped in shock, while Seig just stood in wonder, as Haru managed to take everything the blonde gave to him.

With the last kick that sent his face reeling to the ceiling, Gale saw Haru's expression through his dirtied and blood-caked face.

Ecstasy.

Pure bliss.

Gale couldn't take it anymore, walking away. Haru let a few tears fall, as he weakly fell to the floor, a smile creeping in his face.

The last he heard was Elie and Julius shouting at him, and Seig slowly carrying him in his arms. Haru slept with a smile on his face...

He never felt any better...

* * *

Gale leaned on the wall, clutching his heart. He was almost close to tears, his throat choking him. He waited for the three of them to take Haru to the clinic, before easing his head at the corner. Slowly, he cried silently, falling as his knees gave way to his weakness.

"Why? Why can't I be as mean as I was to him before?"

Damn Haru...

* * *

Chapter 3! Chapter 3!

I posted all three chapters at the same time, so I'm going to leave the update for this until next week. Please read, rant and review! Onegaishimasu! I want to know what you think before I update or sumthin'. Now to get back to my two other fics...

Oh! Angsty! I like an angsty Haru and a melodramatic Gale.

Oh, and by the way, this chapter has been brought to you by the kanji syllables, _ni_, _mu_, and by the number _shichi_ [7].

Chapter 3 was also brought to you by the following expressions:

_Chigaimasu_-"stop"

_Onegai_- "please" (did I have to translate that?)

_Baka_ - "fool, idiot, imbecile;" it is synonymous to _do'aho_ and _aho._

_Chotto matte_- "please wait"

_Kimi tachi_- "you guys" this pertains to the term you(plural) meaning you(audience), a collective noun.

_Chiksou [na_]- "damn [it]", a curse word I regularly use on a daily basis, and one I can rant to anyone about (Cuz they don't understand)

_Kiite te kudasai_- "Please listen"

_Ohayou gozaimasu_- "good morning" (hey, I thought I explained this already?)

_Onamae wa_-"What is your name?"

_Kiree namae_-"pretty name" (well, in my opinion; Haru's name IS pretty)

_Ore wa igirisu_ _desu_-"I am English" {Igirisu is English in nihonggo)

_Nihonjin_-"Japanese person/people"

_Kawaii desu ne_-"That's cute"

_Kimi wa_?-"You are?"(kimi is used by people to establish familiarity, same with –kun and –chan. Asking a stranger demands that you use "anata" instead of "kimi")

_Demo_-"but..."

_Anou...kore...inu desu_...- "Uhm...this...dog..."

_Ni-san-_"brother". Of course, the term for sister is _nee-san_. You could substitute for _ni-kun_ and/or _ni-chan/nee-chan_. Woman must use the more polite term _oni-san/onee-san_.

_Kateni hozaiteru_-"Whatever you say..."(just dunno about this...)

_Kimi wa omosiroi desu yo_?-"You're amusing, aren't you? "(Who, me? He he...)

_Kansha shitemasu_-"I'm grateful"


	4. Little by little

Disclaimer: Hmm...no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And although I don't own Japan either, I perfectly understand I'm allowed to use their language.

Ooooh, my first review!

Rave-mastah: Thanks for the concern. I like the Haru-Lucia pairing! But I do hope you get the grasp of AU. Please, don't take it as an offense. I really made it an AU because I have no other resources aside AXN TV's show (which in my opinion should have aired Season 3 of GA Rave), to which I decided to create a story without any ties to the manga/anime, save for the characters and a few of their personalities itself. And hell, 99 I didn't see one that correlated with the original anime. But...thanks, man... Anou...do you know any websites that can provide a great wealth (quote and quote "vastly") of knowledge about GA Rave? Especially with pictures on...me like pictures...

mira (razleen): Gee, thanks. But I really can't make every chapter long...it's usually only 10-12 pages on MS Word, and sometimes 5-6 pages. I write when I have the drive to do so. Thanks for keeping up with this fic. And yes, I do realize that. My space bar kept impulsively tapping every time I write the word "Seig" then "hart".

Erratum!

As I "researched", here are some very funny things I found wrong in the fiction.

Musica's family name is not Hamrio, but Harmolio. Sorry!

Uhm, as you suspected, Seighart is a lot older than the rest of them. About 24 years old to be exact. But, as I said, this is AU! (Mwahaha, I love manipulating the world) so carry on with Seig being 16?

I refer Seighart as Seig because I myself would find it awkward to be called Seighart in my school...

Biggest mistake!!! Julius is not blonde! Oh my gosh! Really sorry! He's actually raven gray-haired. Biggest erratum yet...I didn't place his last name...Rhozen.

Julius always, and I mean always, ends his sentences with the word "beautifully". (Ugh, what a stuck-up narcissist...). I prefer not to use it in this AU because I can't stick the word in on any of his lines...

In the few pictures I have of Lucian, he has a scar running in his right cheek. Let's not get into situations and place that scar in a semi-real world, k?

And I assume that Let is also much, much older than all of them or as old as Seig, but I'll place him a year or two older, about 18. I don't think he's a shotakun...

Revisions!

Haru Glory, Lucia Rareglove, Julius Rhozen, Seighart: 16 years old

Shuda, Musica Harmolio 17 years old

Ryuujin Let 18 years old

Implemented the Erratum on this Chapter. The Erratum does not support the previous three chapters.

If you ever find any grammatical, and/or clerical errors, please don't mind them. I haven't had much time trying to proofread my works (this is what happens if you try to steal a few minutes at the "Banned" computer). If you ever do find them disturbing while you are reading, please tell me, so I can change and edit my work.

Scroll down...down there...(points to the next line)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Arigato, minna..." Haru slowly walked out of the clinic, supported by Julius and Seighart. Elie kept walking awkwardly at the side.

"Haru-san...nande?" Elie kept throwing worrying glances at the neatly bandaged platinum blonde.

"Hai? Elie-san?" Haru gave a weak smile, looking up from his patches above his right eye.

"Why did you just let him throttle you like that? Who was that guy, anyhow? I don't like him already...he's too..." Elie kept snapping her fingers, trying to find the right word.

"...Cruel. I know. For once Haru-san, I agree with Elie here. What is it between you two, anyhow?" Julius took the tone of someone serious, making Haru quirk an eye at his sudden change.

"Haru, the rivalry between you and that kid goes far more worse than Julius' and Elie's. Not even sixteen years worth of squabbling with each other can compare to yours and that person's. Are you sure that you can keep up with this?" Seig looked down at him. And it was Julius' and Elie's turn to fume at him.

"Ahahah...that's a good one, Seig. I like your sense of humor. That's the thing I like about you, you manage to bite a laugh off something this serious..." Haru managed a chortle, to pass through his lips.

Julius and Elie looked weirdly at him, and Seig mumbled something about "it wasn't supposed to be funny", but nevertheless, they were relieved to see Haru well and good again.

It was frightening to see when Haru fell into deep depression. The way his eyes glinted mockery, and how he enjoyed pain and suffering. It seemed that a dark aura enveloped him at that time. And it only worsened when Haru brought a malicious smile at the end of the ordeal, mocking anyone that what he had wasn't enough. The pain wasn't enough...

But here, Haru regained his composure once more. He was the happy-go-lucky-kid again that the three had come to like. The way his eyes glinted of innate curiosity and innocent childishness; how his laughs would echo the fields of being free from the pain and trouble of the real world. Haru, to them, was like a fresh mountain rain across the arid desert that was their lives.

In each and everyone's mind, they swore to protect him from hurt and pain.

Because if Haru was hurt, everyone felt the same degree of pain. But it was Haru that would pain the most.

The quartet had arrived at the classroom, much to their discomfort when Gale was also their classmate. Gale just lay back, as if not minding them, but in his mind he was pretty nervous. What if Haru would...

"Mr. Glory. Whatever happened to you? First day of school and you had an immediate trip to the infirmary?" The elderly teacher looked a worry eye at Haru, to which the trio shot hate glances at Gale, all at once. Haru just cheerfully smiled at the teacher, as Gale didn't mind the three, his eyes intent on Haru...

"I know sensei. I tripped at the stair this lunch. It is really weird that I get into weird accidents at the first day of school. "Haru laughed idiotically, much to Julius' and Elie's jaw-dropping. Seig just gave a sorry stare at the boy, as he took his seat, glaring at both of them with a "just-shut-your-mouth-"stare.

Even Gale looked weirdly at Haru, who in his credit didn't stare back at him, with an "I'm-gonna-blackmail-you-grin". He just sat there, looking and intently listening to the teacher.

The day passed by more quickly, and Haru invited the three of them to the boarding house. He invited Let, but the older boy excused himself, saying things like "I need to find something urgently." Haru just patted his back and said something too about maybe next time, and the four walked the distance from school to the bookstore.

Everyone stopped in front of the quaint, old shop.

"Ojamashimasu!" The three chorused as Haru led them to the back of the shop. Shuda greeted them with utmost courtesy, to which the three of them appreciated well enough. Haru got the same expressions he did from his friends when they saw the house.

"Sugoi...I didn't know a house existed like this in our neighborhood..." Elie looked up and down, crumpling her sailor cap in her hand in admiration of the building. Julius and Seig nodded in agreement, gaping at the façade of the building.

Everyone appreciated being led inside, especially when Haru asked them to sit and wait while he prepared some food for them. Everybody was laughing, but it was Haru that enjoyed the most. How can he be depressed with friends like them?

The front door almost exploded as Gale swept through it, apparently having just arrived as well. Haru's laughter immediately died down, and ran forward, humbly greeting him.

"Konnichiwa, Gale-san. Okairi..." Haru bowed low, enough that he could only see Gale's boots. Gale just stared at him, neither irritated nor angry, and went up to his room. The three stared dumb-founded at Haru's actions, especially when they noticed that Haru was shivering.

Heaving a large sigh, Haru turned back to give a smile at them, reassuring that he was quite all right. After an hour or so, each and everyone retired back to their homes. Haru escorted the group to the streets outside, thanking them for gracing the house with their presence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-san! Oyasumi!" Elie waved back at him. Haru waved at her too.

"Tomorrow again, Haru-kun. I really enjoyed it, and I think Seig, here, also did. Oyasumi!" Julius and Seig waved a goodbye, to which Haru rejoined.

"Nice friends of yours..." Shuda looked a thoughtful eye at Haru.

"Haa, Shuda-san. They helped me a lot." Haru wryly grinned at him.

"Hmm...now go upstairs and study or something. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Shuda grinned at him, pinching his tight ass as Haru jumped, ruefully massaging the part. Shuda glinted almost maliciously at him.

"Che. Shuda-san can be weird sometimes..." Haru shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Doko...doko..." Haru scuffled in his bags, beneath the bed, in the laundry basket. He was looking for the piece of paper that previously held his assignment, but now had mysteriously vanished. Haru just sighed out as he decided to just make another one.

"Hey! Haru! Gale! Dinner's up!" Shuda called from below the stairs. Haru puffed at his bangs in exasperation and made a mental note to himself to do it later.

By and by, the four silently settled into the dinner table, each saying a soft "itadaikimasu!" before jumping in on their supper of rice, curry and green tea.

"Haru-kun..."Shuda peeked from his bowl to look at Haru's direction. "...Where did those wounds and bruises in your face come from?"

Musica peered from his bowl as well, noticing for the first time Haru's injuries too.

Gale looked mildly apprehensive at Haru, to which Haru gave no attention to." I tripped and fell off the stairs, Shuda-san. It's nothing to worry about." Haru gave his tone with finality.

"You don't need to lie...you can tell them..." Gale sarcastically drolled, went back to his curry.

Shuda and Musica stared at Haru, seemingly interested at Gale's comment. Haru just dismissed them with a wave of his palm, seemingly implying "I-don't know-what-he's-talking-about."

After cleaning himself up and his food, he slipped to his room to do his assignment. Haru settled to just use the night lamp and turned the lights of the room off. In a few short while, he was lost in thought over the assignment in arithmetic.

"Anou...kore iku koko, soshite, sore iku soko..." Haru kept trailing his pencil from left to right, drawing an imaginary line. He was almost close to finishing it when a wave of fresh pain swept through him...

"Aaaagh! Uuugh..." Haru fell with a large thud on the floor, wincing in unbearable pain. His face was contorted in pure agony, sweat heavily flowing from his forehead, his arms clutching tightly at his stomach.

"Haru-kun? Koko wa daijobu ka...A! Kamisama!" Shuda shouted, rushing forward at the sight of Haru, sprawled and almost out of consciousness. Turning the lights on, he carried Haru from the floor to his bed and quickly placed his hand on Haru's forehead.

"You're burning with fever, Haru! I'll get you some water!" Shuda hesitantly left him, bumping into Musica at the doorway. Ordering the younger boy to get some water and washcloth. Musica ran down the staircase as Shuda turned back to Haru. Haru was now breathing heavily, his mind clouded with hallucinations.

"Haru, please be okay..."Shuda nervously rubbed Haru's palm as Musica came back with a basin of water and a washcloth. Shuda immediately applied the wet cloth onto Haru's forehead, frequently moistening it to help Haru cool down. Musica ran back down to get some medicine, never seeing another as sick as Haru was.

"Haru, I'm gonna take your shirt off to clean you up, just relax ok?" Shuda spoke softly, drawing his breath back upon seeing Haru's bare body. Musica arrived in a short while, unconsciously loosing grasp of the aspirin as he saw what Shuda had seen.

Haru was marked with black and blue bruises all along his tight stomach, up to his taut chest. Marks of varying degrees littered the pale skin of Haru. Shuda was able to recollect just enough of his senses to carefully wash in between and over Haru's injuries. Musica rushed back below, seeing he needed more than just aspirin for Haru.

Haru was neatly bandaged all above his body. The old bandages on his head were now replaced with clean ones. Haru was now calmly sleeping, as Shuda brushed a sweatdrop off of his forehead. Musica was now cleaning up the littered pieces of gauze and medical tape.

"Musica-kun...did Haru make enemies at school?" Shuda asked, still checking the bandage's tightness.

"No...I don't think he made any at all..." Musica replied, a bit angry at himself. If he hadn't left Haru alone...

"I don't think these bruises would come from falling down stairways, even if the building would be four or five stories high..." Shuda now gazed at him.

"No...I also don't think so. But I think it would be Haru's story to tell...not ours." Musica smiled sadly at him, slowly moving out to throw the waste out.

Shuda gave a nod of appreciation at Musica's cooperation, and decided to follow the boy out. Looking back at Haru, a few words slipped his mouth few would ever hear...

"Haru...take care of yourself...you're father sent you hear for something more than just this..."

With that, he eased the door shut, not realizing Haru waking up after darkness claimed the room.

* * *

Hmmm, pretty damned short, wakatta. It's okay; I just feel so stupor from too much angst happening in my life right now. I'm keeping an eye out though...

_Nande?_ – Why?

_Ojamashimasu!_ – "I'm coming in!" (Traditionally used when disturbing someone's private place, usually the home or even the room. It's conventionally "Sorry for the disturbance, I'm going inside!")

_Doko...doko_... – "where...where..."

_Kore iku koko, soshite, sore iku soko..._ – "this goes here, and, that goes there..."

Tsk. Even the translations are damned too short...maybe I should rename this "the short chapter"...

Ah, bah! Gotta work on Chapter 5...

Reviews help...anyone out there? (Pokes computer monitor with the Decalogus...)


	5. Overture

Disclaimer: Hmm...no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And although I don't own Japan either, I perfectly understand I'm allowed to use their language. And...uhhh, other things like that.

A few days ago, I dusted off the lid of my Playstation CD "Chrono Cross" and fell in love with the soundtrack again. Radical Dreamers will be used in here (the ending song of the game, and if you wanna hear it, just mosey down to and search for Chrono Cross music clips, it's really dang good if you get the message...). Uhm, since I don't own the song, let's just say it was a classic in this world. Nuff said'

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ohayou, Shuda-san!"

Shuda was not in the least surprise to see Haru well and up again, knowing that Haru realized he had seen the bruises and marks on his body, obviously not from a fall in the stairways. Shuda decided not to press the issue, and took a piece of paper from the table, after serving Haru his okonomiyaki and green tea. Gale was still indifferent of the things around him, lightly sipping his tea.

"Ok...since Gale was "courteous" enough to give both of your school schedules, I have laid out a scheme for both of you to work part-time at the Shiro Honya..." Shuda sat down, taking his cup of coffee and sipping a little. "Since both of you have almost the same schedules of classes, I decided to place both of you on Saturday afternoons. You can spend the rest of the weekend doing whatever you want..." Shuda laid the piece of paper down that contained the schedules for the duties at the bookstore.

"We'll remember that Shuda-san." Haru grinned at him, then placed his cup on the table, and grabbing his bag, left after saying an abrupt "itekimasu!"

But the truth was...Haru wanted to leave Gale alone...

"Ohayou, Haru-san!" Elie waved at Haru, who looked up from his trail of thoughts to meet up with the girl.

"Ohayou, Elie. Nice day, isn't it?" Haru replied, after the brunette caught up with him.

"Hai...anou...are you okay now?" Elie looked away, and Haru was reminded of what happened yesterday.

"I'm fine Elie, there is nothing to worry about..." Haru guaranteed her, to which Elie heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oi! Ohayou, Haru-kun! You look beautiful today! Well, not as beautiful as me, but still..." Julius waved at them, appearing with Seig just around the corner. Haru sweatdropped at him, waving nervously back.

"Daijobu, Haru. Julius just likes to assume he's the most beautiful person around. In a male and masculine sense that is..." Seighart assured Haru, to whom Julius was again sticking up to.

"You know, Haru-kun, we're classmates in Ancient History, and English...beautiful, isn't it?" Julius beamed, shuffling through random receipts and documents to view his registration form and compare it with Haru's.

Elie peeked from behind Julius. "Huh? I only get to be your classmate in Literatures. Darn..." Elie kicked a pebble; frustrated at the prospect of knowing Haru would be only her classmate in one subject.

Even Seig peeked a random eye at Haru's schedule. "Hmm, I'm your classmate in Music, Arithmetic, Computer Applications and..." Seig trailed his fingers to even more subjects. Elie and Julius jaw dropped, muttering "how's" and "why's" at their rotten fate.

A little while, the four had reached school and pairs had separated ways and classrooms. Elie and Julius went to the second floor, while Haru and Seig went to the orchestra room to take up Music.

"I'm glad you're my classmate, Seig. It would be hard to start a day without knowing anyone..." Haru looked up to the much taller blue-haired boy. Seig nodded a smile back, as he opened the doors of the orchestra.

The orchestra room of the school looked more like an opera house. Seats lined the rows in front of the stage. There was a stage in front, and the lights shone brightly, illuminating the draw curtains. The two decided to talk about their lives for a while until the students arrived.

"Wow...so you mean to say that the whole city is nothing but clock workshops?!?! Median sounds very interesting..." Haru dazed off into a dream city that was one big clock.

"Median can be what you call "clock-obsessed". Even I am a bit obsessed with time." Seighart chuckled at Haru's interest at the revelation.

"Honto ka? Then why can't a see a single watch strapped in your body? I thought you're a bit "clock-obsessed" too". Haru quoted in the air.

"I don't need to. I can exactly tell what time it is right now. And right now, the students are going to flood in...in two...one..." Seighart motioned for Haru towards the door, to which students and teacher exploded in on cue.

Minutes later, the teacher had everyone settled down. He was a middle-aged man that had the air of an experienced music conductor. Seighart noted to Haru that the man was a "Mr. John Doe".

"John Doe? Isn't that a term used for people who don't know their names, or don't want other people to know their names?" Haru quirked a silver eyebrow at Seig.

"Actually...you were right at the first part. Mr. Doe was an American teacher who lost his memory a year ago. Nobody knew him here because he had no relations and the government still had a search going on for his relatives. In the meanwhile, the university absorbed him to teach here for a while. He's very good at any instrument you can give him." Seig finished, to which Haru muttered a soft "Yokatta!"

"Alright, everybody! Settle down now please! Settle down! I would ask you to go to the storage room and obtain any instrument you so wish to use. I assume that you have an area of expertise in the field of music..." Mr. Doe ushered everyone towards the backstage to get an instrument.

Haru panicked.

Seig noticed Haru's incessant blushing, and asked the withdrawing boy what was wrong.

"I...I don't know how to play any instrument...Back in Gallage island, we...didn't take Music as a subject that much. We did take it up though..." Haru surrendered to the inevitable.

"Daijobu, Haru. Just go with me and I'll teach you an instrument that would be good for you." Seig chuckled softly.

After a few minutes of rummaging, both Seig and Haru settled to using the violin. Haru was more intimidated as he was thinking violins are for professionals only, evidencing the things he saw on TV. Seig just heaved a sigh and dragged him by the collar out back to their seats.

A few minutes of fussing and calibrating, Haru was now performing well with the violin. Even Seighart was impressed by Haru's adaptive ability.

"Kakoi! If I've known I can play this well, I should have started back in Gallage..." Haru admired the wooden instrument and kept playing with it in the light. Seig rummaged through the case of his violin to pull out two musical pieces.

"Haru...can you read musical notes? "Seighart handed him one of the pieces. Haru nodded to which he carefully studied what Seig wanted to show him.

"Anou...this is a bit complicated. There are just so many notes in here. How do I fit this all in?" Haru bugged at Seig, pointing to four rows of notes that piled on top of each other in his piece.

Seighart was just about to answer when Mr. Doe called each and everyone to give a mock performance, according to the instrument they used. Haru was now in full-panic mode, as he didn't know what to do. Seig just sweatdropped at him as he ushered Haru to calm down and discussed what they were going to do.

A few minutes pass by.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! I loved that song..." Haru contemplated in remembering the tone and lyrics and tried to fit it in into the violin. Seig decided to join in with Haru as well, agreeing that both will do the song.

"Radical Dreamers..."

Haru turned back to the person sitting behind them.

"Gale-san..."

"Are you two gonna do the song too?" Gale drolly gazed at the two. Haru nodded in silent assent as Seighart shrugged. He still hadn't forgiven the blonde to what he did to Haru, but thought it best not to create an outburst in front of him.

"You might as well join me. I'm doing a solo on the piano. It would be better for the three of us if we won't perform separately..."

Seig looked at Haru for his decision.

"Of course...Gale-san. It...would be an honor..." Haru hesitantly gazed at Gale, shuffling back and forth from his lap to the blonde. Seighart made no comment as he prodded Haru back to practicing until either one of them were called. Gale slacked off again, crossing his arms as he half-listened to the ones on stage.

"Hmph...what lousy amateurs. It shames me to go to a school with a bunch of pathetic losers like them..." Gale nastily retorted as the last performer, a girl, screwed on her flute and raised a pitch too high, creating a screeching sound that led the audience to roll on the floor and cover their ears.

"Thank you, Ms. Austria. That was...a bit off-key though..." Mr. Doe, who apparently recovered, ushered the girl off the stage. Haru could sense the insecurity and discomfort of the teacher's best effort to provide a good atmosphere for them.

"Mr. Glory...please come up on stage. And if there is company, please join him as well." The middle-aged man strained from his class list as he waited for the three to gear up and perform.

"Haru...I'll sing. You realize both of you can't and are in no position to do so. And don't you damn make any snide comments about my voice either. Or I'll screw you up real good, and don't you fucking forget that..." Gale glared balefully at Haru, who gulped at the sudden threat and took his position alongside Seighart.

Gale closed his eyes and started the slow and somewhat painful melody of the song. Haru and Seig caught up and accompanied Gale's intro. Almost everyone perked up in the performance, having just heard nothing but screeches and howls from the previous one. But this...it was a performance nobody dared to miss.

Gale ran his fingers through the ebony and ivory of the piano. Deftly weaving into the shades of black and white, he was somewhat a thing to look at. The spotlight shone on top of the three of them. But to Haru, it was as if Gale was the only one he can see...

And then the words came out...

_Osanai te ni tsutsunda_

_furueteru sono hikari_

_kokomade tadottekita_

_jikan no fuchi wo samayoi_

_sagashi tsutzukedo kitayo_

_namae sae shiranai keredo_

_Tada hitotsu no omoi wo_

_Anata ni tewatashitakute..._

_Toki wa ai mo itami mo_

_fukaku dakitome_

_keshike yukukedo Watashi wa_

_oboeteiru_

_zutto..._

_Watashi no mune no oku ni_

_itsukaraka hibiite ita_

_Yotsuyu no shizuku yorimo_

_kasukana sasaya kidakedo_

_Iketsuku hoshi no yamie_

_tsumugu inori ga_

_Taoi anata no sora ni_

_todoku you ni..._

Haru dropped his arms after ending the melody, violin slack in his grip, as he heard Gale's deep and dark monotone. Then he realized when Gale stood up from his seat in the piano...

Gale had shed tears of silence.

Not the tears of just pain, or grief, or sorrow. But it was sadness...

Sadness so eternal, and deep. Sadness rooted in pain felt in years of being...alone.

It was sadness that was directed to oneself, Haru could see well.

It was hard to resist reaching out a hand to comfort Gale, but Haru saw his own extending to the blonde. He wanted to reach and let Gale know what he wanted to say.

That it was not hopeless.

That there would be happiness in the end.

That someone...cared for him.

Haru remembered his conversation with Gale well in the ferry weeks ago. He was an orphan. He could understand well that he suffered quite much with that reality.

Haru figured out that Gale didn't want to be alone.

Despite how much Gale would harden up on him, how much beating he would get from going against his way; the pain is always as evident.

His fingers touched the fabric of Gale's tees. Gale gazed at the brief contact...

...And placidly walked off his reach; Haru's arm fell limply back to his side.

"You don't have to go through all of this alone, Gale..." Haru clutched tightly on his violin. Seighart rested a hand on Haru's shoulder, asking him to be ok.

"That was brilliant, the three of you!" Mr. Doe walked up to the stage, having recovered from the shock of witnessing such talent.

"Arigato, sensei..." Haru bowed, hiding the turmoil he had experienced.

"Oh, no need for formalities here. Next meeting, I expect that the three of you will lead a smaller group each. I suspect a growing fan base in the crowd..." The teacher smirked as he gazed at the audience, who grew more rowdy after the performance. Minutes ago, they were just as stunned as the teacher.

The morning bell ended the first subject for them...

Haru immediately went down to the lockers and retrieved a few of his notebooks there. His mind was now experiencing emotional hell...

Why did he care about Gale?

It wasn't as if the guy had almost killed him in the number of injuries he received from the boy, but to be experiencing mercy, no, pity!

How did he expect to give "pity" if the blonde didn't even know what that would be?

"You're in my way..."

Haru instinctively slammed his locker shut upon hearing a familiar voice. He gaped as he saw Gale, back with his old and apathetic self.

"You play the piano well, Gale-san..." Haru stood by the side as Gale strode before him. Gale stopped momentarily on his tracks, almost contemplating the silver-blonde's words, before taking pace again.

But not before letting out an inaudible remark pass his lips...

"Arigato, Haru..."

And Haru meekly followed the blonde towards their next class...

* * *

Damn...too much angst...This is what I get for playing old Playstation titles.

Ah, well. It's not as if I enjoyed it. I do have the inane connection with being corny on my script.

Itekimasu! – "I'm going!"

Kakoi! – "cool!" Well, sorta like that I guess...


	6. Requiem

Disclaimer: Hmm...no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And although I don't own Japan either, I perfectly understand I'm allowed to use their language. And...uhhh, other things like that.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Yo, Haru-san"

Haru looked up from his steps as he saw Elie waving at him in the corridor. Gale let out an unmistakable grunt as the brunette girl came forward, throwing a dirty look at Gale.

"Let's go, Haru-san...I don't like him at all..."Elie sniveled a whisper in Haru's ear. Gale's ears suddenly twitched at the callous comment and turned around to glare at the woman.

"Mind your place, little girl. I will not have any second thoughts of throwing you in a locker if you make any more snide comments towards me..." Gale snapped haughtily at her, resuming his pace.

"Elie, please...just don't get in his way...or do anything to make him angry..." Haru pleaded deeply into her eyes.

"Sigh...Haru-san...fine, if it will make you any better..." Elie resigned to Haru's pouting. If it was anything that would make her change her mind into anything, it would be Haru's puppy eyes...or how the way he would just pout and stare at her.

"Arigato, Elie..." Haru returned to his happy demeanor again, and both passively walked the corridor, keeping distance with the blond. A few minutes passed before they both had reached class.

"Peh...Literature..." Elie stuck a tongue out as they reached their respective room. Both had decided to stick at seats in the nearest corner near to the teacher, so both could pay full attention.

Haru could not, and would not, pay attention to the teacher.

The tears of Gale kept replaying in his mind, over and over again, like an addiction. An addiction to pain.

He gazed at his hand, the one that touched Gale. It was enough that he could touch the blond. The mere brush of fabric passed on to Haru a tale of his life...Gale's life...

Isolation...

Pain...

Death...

And most of all...

Hatred...

Haru had felt his skin burn at the sensation of fury and anger. How was it that Gale can mix an even combination of anger, sadness and pain into himself and still come out sane in the outside?

It was new to him, this...this feeling of the negative. All his life, he had felt happiness. A few times he would be sad, but then it would be gone.

Gale...whoever he was...has sadness as his companion his entire young life.

A desire began welling up into Haru's being...of being part of this intriguing man's life. Yet, how would that happen if the same person hated him from the core because of the way he was?

If only to tell him that he understands his pain, maybe the blond would...

A smile crept in Haru's face, as he realized a plan he was sure would work but felt was risky at the same time.

Haru liked taking risks...

* * *

The afternoon passed swiftly with Haru smiling in full blast. His friends had treated him for an afternoon tour to the city and he had a fun time visiting the local malls and eating out. Parting at the crossroads of their neighborhood, each had bid each other farewell and until the morrow.

A scuffle of yellow hair appeared in the horizon, slowly back dropped by the setting, scarlet sun.

"Konnichiwa, Gale-san." Haru waved at the blond, to which the other made no comment. Seeing the platinum blond smile and grin so excessively made Gale make a face in disgust. Haru didn't mind the slight irritation and walked side by side with him.

The doorbell to the Shiro Honya rang to the entrance of the two men.

"Haru..."

Shuda blinked at the two of them as he slowly placed the receiver of the phone he held up down. Shuda's grim look immediately replaced Haru's happy disposition.

"Shu...Shuda-san...is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? " Haru's voice was now laced with panic, noting that Shuda was looking at him pitifully, something with the hint that something was wrong...

That something was terribly wrong...

"No...it is best that we talk this over in the right manner...You two, go upstairs and clean yourselves up. Haru, we'll talk about something at dinnertime..." Shuda turned his back, dismissing the two with a cock of his head.

"Shuda-san..."

"NOW! Haru! And you too, Gale..." Shuda blinked apologetically for raising his voice but left it out. The two decided to just follow Shuda's orders. It was the first time Shuda raised his voice.

What was it that made him so upset?

* * *

Haru patiently waited until dinnertime; doing all his assignments, finishing up his room chores, taking a bath. He really wanted to know what Shuda wanted to say.

And he would bet an arm that it all had to do something with him.

"Dinnertime...."

"Sigh. Here we go, Haru Glory. The big news..." Haru brought himself up and out the room, Gale coming out as well, walking silently behind him. A few minutes passed before everyone , including Musica, was finally settled in the dinner table.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable munching of food, and the unusual silence that settled within the group; Shuda ordered that no one leaves the table until he comes back. Musica quirked an eye at him, Gale just picked on his teeth, but it was Haru who was heavily laden the most. His eyes shuffled back and forth, his hands were trembling a bit and his breathing hitched at the slightest. Shuda appeared later with a glass of water in hand and settled in his seat.

"So...what's the big news that you kept everyone waiting?" Gale impassively gazed at Shuda, his teeth clenching the toothpick he chewed on.

"Haru..." Shuda braced his hands into a fist. Haru gazed heavily at Shuda, wanting to hear what he wanted to say.

"Your family...they...they were..." Shuda stuttered heavily, unable to continue straight with the bluntness of the topic he wanted to say.

"They disappeared..."

* * *

Haru's jaw dropped at the news. Musica looked at him straight in the eye. Even Gale suddenly delivered his attention at the otherwise not interesting news for him.

"What...what did you mean "disappeared", Shuda-san?" Haru's heart was beating faster and faster, sweat accumulating in his forehead as things were now revealing itself.

"They...decided to visit you...so they boarded a ferry towards Japan. A storm hit the boat...there were no bodies found on the sea..."

Musica cast a worried look at Haru, who was now huffing dangerously and forcefully. His eyes were set on grief and disbelief; his knees were dangerously weak and almost about to give way.

"They are presumed dead, according to the lifeguard..."

And with those final words; Haru's breath hitched, his eyes closed limply and he fell to his side, fainting in weakness and still unbelieving.

He did not feel the touch of comfort from someone he least expected condolence...


	7. Dawning

Disclaimer: Hmm…no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And although I don't own Japan either, I perfectly understand I'm allowed to use their language. And…uhhh, other things like that.

Wow… I never realized people were onto this fic. 0.o I was planning to dump the whole idea but since people liked it…uh, I guess I'll go on with it then.

Translating to Japanese is hard, so I'll try to minimize it this time. Updates might be more common this time, as at least I've finished my zoids fic and I can give more time to my other fanfics.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gale eyed the platinum blonde wearily, sulking as he walked a bit slower than Haru did.

(Flashback)

"Gale…" Shuda tapped the boy's shoulder, catching the blonde's attention.

"I entrust you Haru's safety from now on. I can't look out for him at school. But I know you can. You can keep an eye out for him as you have schedules almost the same…" Shuda looked straight at him in the eyes.

"Hn, why should I? It's not like he's going to kill himself or anything like that. He's a grown man, for crying out loud…" Gale was just about to leave when Shuda grabbed him by the arms.

"Listen, Gale. If it weren't for Haru's father, I myself wouldn't be sure that you'd be able to stay here any minute. It would be to Glory-sama's dismay to find the one he'd help out wouldn't help his son later on…"

Gale froze at the statement, but snapped his arm from Shuda's strong grip. The distraught look in Gale's face however was all the assurance Shuda needed to

know Haru would be safe.

(End Flashback)

The way Haru limped, how he weakly clutched his books on one arm, how messy and ruffled his hair is, how his eyes exhibited fatigue from stress and lack of sleep (possibly even from crying), and how he slacked as he walked… it was Gale's turn to get somehow shocked. Haru, it seemed, knew how to brood even better than him. Gale's cold states were peanuts compared to when Haru moped.

"Ne, Haru-kun!" A voice called out from the corner.

What was the name again?

Ah, Julius Rhozen…

"Aagh! Haru-kun! Daijobu desu ka! You look sick! Geez, your skin is pale, your hair is matted, and now you have eye bugs!" Julius started fussing over Haru.

Gale, seeing how irritating Julius became, voiced out…

"You wanted to know why? His family disappeared in sea, practically nowhere. He's taking things too hard…" Gale drolled, shrugging his shoulders, apathetic to Julius gasping and Seighart blinking.

Then, Haru turned his head to face Gale…

His eyes shot a mean glare at him…

Full of rage and anger, at being so insensitive with the issue…

Yet, suddenly faltering, tears welling up and turning rage to sorrow…

Haru slumped back, his fringe masking his eyes. He continued walking, even if Julius was now catching up on him, Seighart following behind.

Gale was somehow taken aback…the play of emotions replaying in his mind…

Apathy…anger…sadness…lethargy… all within a few spaces of seconds…

"Haru…"

The blonde kept walking, his fringe covering his eyes, masking the pain and loss he was keeping to himself.

"Haru!"

He thought of where could his family be…what happened…what went wrong…he earlier planned to surprise Gale by asking his family to come visit them. Maybe if Gale somehow felt the love of a family…then he'd warm up to his side…and…and…

At least he thought it would be…

"Haru! Stop it at once!"

The platinum-haired blonde was a bit shocked when he was grabbed by the arm and turned forcefully towards Seighart. The boy had been calling after him, and had only caught up with him after deciding to run after.

"Haru…"

Haru just stared into his eyes, searching the depths of azure for some sort of protection…some sort of proof that he'd belong to something more than just friendship. Feeling weak though, he gave up and hugged Seighart tight, crying on his chest and allowing Seig to hold him up.

"We're sorry for what happened, Haru…please…don't cry…" Seighart did his best to comfort the boy who was trembling in his embrace, tears evident now in his uniform.

"I don't know where to look towards to, now Seighart…they're my family. If nothing more, they were what I was expecting to go back to after I finish college…" Haru clutched at him more tightly.

"It…it'll be alright, Haru…you'll see. Maybe they'd find you're family later on…the coast guards might not have given up their search just yet…" Seighart ran his hands smoothly on the boy's back, hoping to suppress the tremors brought by crying.

"You think so?" Haru looked at him, with wide eyes.

Seighart blushed lightly at this, caught off guard. " Yes…I do…"

Haru finally stopped crying and angrily wiped at his tears. Julius caught up with them, with Elie in tow. Gale followed smoothly after them, eyeing Haru from a distance.

He felt relieved.

Because for the first time of the day, Haru smiled again, a genuine smile.

All five arrived in school just in time, except for the minor difference of Haru being called to office as the administration has been informed of the said mishap of Haru's family. He was given special pass to leave at anytime of the days to go with excused absence and compensation of grades until he be given news of his family. Haru thanked the school's grace and consideration and hurriedly informed of his friends.

"Seig, I'd like to ask you a favor…" Haru turned towards the azure blonde.

"Yes, Haru?"

"I don't know much of where to go where I might be able to find news of my family. Can you accompany me later on? I asked the board and he gave you the same privilege as I have…"

"Hey! Why only him? What about us?" Julius and Elie mouthed out in retort.

Seighart decided to answer it for Haru. "Haru and I have the same schedule of classes, so I don't think it will be a bother for me."

Haru added in. "Besides, you're teachers intervened when I asked them about both of you. Uh…they said you had to work on your grades, so they weren't keen in cutting you some slack…Seighart however, excels in all of his classes, so they said it was okay for him…" Haru scratched the back of his head ruefully.

Julius and Elie just kept mumbling about rowdy teachers and their ways of getting into student's lives. Seighart and Haru bid them momentary goodbyes as they went outside the school to find news of Haru's family.

"So where do we start, Seighart?" Both walked side by side towards downtown. The sun seemed a bit more cheery than now and the birds, a bit more noisy.

"We can start good with going to the port first and ask for the coastguards there. They have first hand information of what would be going on. Then, we could go to the local newspaper house and then finally, the bar shacks on the port…"

"Bar shacks?" Haru eyed him weirdly, hearing the two words for the first time.

"They're bars situated near the fisherman's villages, and offer drinks to the men after a night's fishing. People like them also have firsthand news with anything that goes on the sea."

"I get it…" Haru nodded in understanding.

Both halted by the bus stop and took the nearest route towards the coastguard's office. Haru explained the situation well to the officer, who gave his sincerest condolences to the boy. Haru accepted it graciously and left the number of the Shiro Honya in case they have news.

They then took the route towards the newspaper printing press. The handler there was a friend of Seighart's dad and promised to inform them as well if things are found.

Tired a bit, Seighart offered they rest and eat for a moment at downtown square, by the number of café's that lined the plaza. Haru steadily declined, persisting to go to the fisher's village.

"We can't go there right now, Haru." Seighart reasoned with him.

"Why not? The sooner, the better right?" Haru quirked.

"The bars don't open until 3am in the morning, it's when the time fisherman leave for the sea. The following two hours, their wives swarm it, where they wait for their husbands. Then at 6 am, when they'd have come back after fishing, they go drinking there again." Seighart explained.

"What? So it means we have to go there tomorrow?" Haru stiffened, worry gaining control over him again.

"C'mon, Haru. You have to eat at least. God knows what would happen to you if you kept at this pace in an empty stomach." Seighart decided to stop the baby act and forcefully drag the boy with him inside a restaurant.

Sighing, Haru allowed himself something to eat. Seighart ordered two slices of pizza and a banana split for each of them. Although Haru really had no intention of eating, he allowed Seighart to prod that slice of pizza and that spoon of ice cream into his open mouth.

"Knock it off, Haru. You act like some kid that needs to be spooned just to eat." Seighart smiled a bit from Haru's antics. Haru grinned as he wiped his lips of ice cream and prodded that finger into his mouth, savoring the cream and fudge.

Both ate in silence for a few moments. A few people passed by, some few girls giggling at them, and a few men as well. Both didn't mind them though, Haru thinking about his family's whereabouts and Seighart thinking of some other matter.

Afternoon came, and both took the bus back to their school. Haru reported to the dean of today's itinerary before going home, and Seighart reporting to Julius and Elie of today's itinerary before bringing Haru home.

"Wow, so you took all that time today just to find news about Haru's family and almost three quarters of it was spent eating two slices of pizza and a banana split?" Julius mouthed out before stopping himself from doing so, the quartet walking towards the bookstore while Gale, unknown to them, was following and listening on cue.

Both blushed momentarily before eyeing the other one with knowing eyes. Seighart smiled at Haru, and the other, offering a grin.

Gale didn't miss that look on Haru. The look of Haru's eyes on Seighart.

"Oh please, will you two knock that talk! You two look like some guys from that yaoi doujinshi I borrowed from Julius!" Elie playfully punched both men's shoulders. Julius, in an instant, was on Elie; digging his fists on the girl's temples, while Elie, stretching Julius face to a wide radius.

Haru reddened further more. Seighart only blinked a bit, but noted that blush in Haru's cheek. Of course, Elie had only meant it a joke between friends but why would Haru blush that much? Seighart wondered…

"Saa, I'll see you guys in the morrow then…" Haru waved goodbye when they reached the intersection. Seighart reminded him of waking up 3am in the morning for their trip to the ports, to which Haru mildly noted. After that, each separated to their own accord.

Haru silently prodded his way back, his mind adrift. Probably the reason why he didn't notice Gale coming up on him…

"You could easily die if you walk like that Glory…" Gale said behind his back, to which Haru promptly jumped in surprise.

"Ah…didn't see you there, Gale-san…I was thinking of something…" Haru said in a dazed voice.

"Hn, you'd better watch out for yourself, it's not everyday that I can keep my eyes on you…" Gale walked by his side.

"Eh?" Haru raised a brow on that.

"Shuda asked me to look out over you after last night's incident. Bit afraid you'd do yourself some hurt…" Gale looked away while talking, a bit shy himself over the issue.

"Sou ka? It's okay…you can stop doing that now. I'll tell Shuda-kun I'll be fine from now on. I guess I just overreacted last night…" Haru looked down.

"Overreacted? Hearing your family disappearing into the ocean? You have all the right to react accordingly as what you did last night…" Gale looked at him.

"Why? Gale-san? Did you cry when you found out you've no family? Maybe you've been used to hurt all along…accepted the fact that you're family doesn't exist anymore. But I lost mine…and it hurts more that you know you lost your family that loves you than being given away to some orphanage because your mother cant afford to keep you near her…"

**Slap!**

Haru clutched at his cheek, which was now starting to redden at what Gale did. Haru sensed the anger and hurt in the other boy, his eyes betraying his emotions.

"Fuck you! Are you trying to insinuate what happened to my condition? I didn't lose my family because I was given away…I lost mine because some stupid person connived against my father and in the end brought my family to death. You heard your family disappear into the depths of the sea…you know what I saw? I saw my father and mother shot before me! Would you think of that as something nice! Huh! Haru!"

"I wouldn't think so…no…so in the end, we're here, and just the same unable to do anything about what happened to our families. I guess we have nothing to talk about then, Gale-san…you made me see that it's all fair between us…I lost mine and you lost yours…now leave me alone!" Haru sulked all the more, walking in a straight line, his eyes hidden behind the fringe of his hair.

Gale was stunned a bit, but not before recollecting his scattered mind and catching up with the other blonde.

"Look…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to start that issue, but you looked all the way…well…close to suicide. I just didn't want any reason of being kicked out of the dorm…" Gale shrugged at him.

"So is that it then? Am I just a fragile object that guarantees your stay in the dorm, huh? What am I to you anyway? We're just dorm mates, I'm not the one sending you to school! I told you I'll go talk to Shuda about your responsibility over me, so that you can stop worrying about me and your whole stupid dormitory rental crap!" Haru regarded at him angrily.

"You might just be right on that…you may not be sending me to school…but your father was…" Gale whispered softly.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Your father was a good friend of my dad. He…they were very good friends until that day I lost him. I was left in an orphanage for three years until he found me. He supported me, sent me to school and answered for all my allowances and financial needs. Your mother knew and even your sister. And they accepted me, and would come visit me when they'd have time, bringing cookies and small items of interest…"

"Cookies? I thought those weekend visits were going to grandma…" Haru gaped.

"I wanted them to stay with me, not until Uncle Gale told me he had a son to go back to. After high school, he still sent me my allowances and needs, but he and your family never came again to visit. I was angry then…not at them but…at you."

"Losing them and their visits was like losing a second family. That hurt even more to me, because I know they'd have a choice of coming to see me…but they didn't…because of you."

Haru stopped walking and regarded at Gale. He nodded a bit, seeming to understand things.

"You're dream? Of me shouting at you? That was real. I came to your house and tried to know you…why you were important to them. I shouted things my distraught mind wasn't able to put two and two together. And that resulted to a lot of confusion."

"Your father was a good friend to my dad, and he was the one who tried to save his soul…in the end, my father being a hard headed fool met his death…my kindly mother a victim of that incident. I was sent to the orphanage with the idea that it was your dad's fault…not until I saw the man himself who killed my dad. Your father sent him to jail, and I was very glad at that." Gale brushed off a tear that started to well in his eyes.

Haru regarded him thoughtfully. "But why, then? Why are you still being a jerk towards me if all that you said was true? Shouldn't we be at least friends knowing that my father helped you somehow?"

Gale smiled wistfully at him." I tried Haru; I really did try to like you as a friend. Ever since that day, when we met at the ship. Your father told me you'd board on that day on the ship he told you to do so. You found me, and I was inching enough to even shake your hand…but I didn't. I returned to my tough guy image and became a jackass in front of you. I guess old habits die-hard. I still wasn't maybe able to accept you as a competition to the love of your family though…"

Haru was still absorbing all the facts that he had given him.

"By the way Haru…my full name…is Gale Lucia Rareglove…"

* * *

I know that it isn't really his name...but I hate calling a guy Lucia! Please bear with me! cowers in a corner

Well…and so I updated. Not much of an update, but I hope that will do. Reviews are appreciated if you liked this style much better than the previous six. I'll reply on your reviews by the next update.

Probable update: 1 week. That's a maximum. Unless some sort of catastrophic world wide disaster like a meteor hit the Pacific Ocean and the world is submerged fifty meters below sea level…or I pricked my forefinger on a needle…then my update will be good to go by next week….

P.S. I'd knock myself out of the Japanese translation stuff…the reason: I'm still holding an audition for probable muses. It's really hard making a story without one. T.T


	8. Search

Disclaimer: Hmm…no, no and no. I do not own Groove Adventure Rave; it's characters and the series. And although I don't own Japan either, I perfectly understand I'm allowed to use their language. And…uhhh, other things like that.

And for this series, I also stipulate I do NOT own Gunbound. Softnyx has created it for the free enjoyment of people around the world who are amused by shooting stuff at other people through angle calculation and power adjustment against various atmospheric conditions, wind speed, direction and changes; bullet shape, type, weight, and cannon length.

Uh…before anything else…I'd like you to meet my new muse…Flack. Congratulations! You've become my muse for this fiction!

Flack: Err…what does a muse actually do? (Eyes me weirdly)

Ehm.., I think you're supposed to help me out with any fiction ideas I have. You're supposed to be a guide…an inspiration…and you are supposed to give authors a sane reason why we should continue living and creating these stories…

Flack: That's it! Man, that sucks! I'm outta here!

The muse also has free pass to my cupboard full of chocolate, mint and strawberry imported Pockys! And full access to all my files in the computer and gets to have his own portion in the room where he can sleep and do whatever he wants the whole day!

Flack: Oh god! Thank you for this wonderful job! I'd go and brew you some strong coffee that you like, oh master! rushes off to the kitchen

Sigh, what a little Pocky persuasion would do to a muse…(shakes head) To all those not observant enough, Pocky is a candy? Err…some sort of chocolate-coated pretzel that is aptly half a ruler long and is somewhat SIZED and LENGTHENED enough to give people crazy ideas when you eat them. Yummy…

Flack: Here you are boss! hands me the coffee Now about the Pocky…

(Is thrown by keys to the cupboard)

I'd have to admit he does make nice coffee…(slurps)…anyhow, next update is here. Kinda fast because I have a muse now. Yeah.

Muse general description: (Just took it from his resume')

Name: Flack

Race: Purple bug-eyed short winged Northern Ridgeback Dragon

(If you've played Gunbound, you'd seen him .)

Likes: Pocky…Pocky…my anime' pop music files in the computer…Pocky…T.T

Dislikes: Yuri, straight fiction…A. Sates from Gunbound…peeping Janes (or women that likes to peep in men's showers)…

Well, enough about my muse…time to read the main squeeze (0.0 omg! My Pocky supply for winter suddenly dwindled to a pile of left over plastic…) .

* * *

Chapter 8 

"L…Lucia?" Haru's hands trembled, as realization dawned on him.

"Yes…Haru…it was me all along…your frequent nightmares…you're…" Lucia bit his lips as he spoke. "I'm really sorry for the whole matter, Haru. I never thought things would come this far. Maybe if anything didn't happen to your family…I'd still be the jackass guy you'd encounter everyday, Haru."

Haru fell into tears, but still kept his gaze at the blonde.

"But…why? Gale…Lucia…was it necessary for you to hate me so? Did you find anything worth it by being mean and making my life so miserable?"

Gale looked at his direction, softening a bit at the sight of Haru, crying.

"C'mon…I don't think this is the best place for us to talk about this…" Gale kept a distance from the other boy.

Haru nodded a bit in confirmation, then wiped at his tears. Resolute on talking about the whole issue later, he walked side by side with the emotionally stricken blonde. His view of him, now unclear and unsure.

Because for the first time in his life, he was now unsure of the people around him.

"Haru-kun…" Shuda voiced out as he saw the blonde enter the Shiro Honya. The boy seemed to have did a lot of crying, based from his puffy eyes and bitten lips.

"Ah…konnichiwa, Shuda-kun. I'm okay…just a bit tired that's all." Haru let out a feigned smile, as the other blonde entered the bookstore as well.

"G'afternoon…Shuda-san…" Gale monotonously said, momentarily stopping to gaze at Haru before passing through to retire to the boarding house. Haru just looked at him worriedly, and Shuda viewed the whole scene with a weird look.

"Is something the matter, Haru?" Shuda finally voiced out, intent on knowing what was behind the two this time.

"Nothing, it's just…some things turned out unexpectedly…and I don't know how to deal with it in the moment." Haru casted his eyes upon the wooden floor.

"Oh, by the way…a boy named Seighart called. Something about meeting him outside tomorrow at 3 am in the morning. Have a morning job now?" Shuda pointed at the written note on a sticky pad he earlier placed in the bulletin.

"Uh, no. We're going to scour for news about my family…concerns about the fisherman's village. I hope something turns up tomorrow."

Shuda just came over and patted Haru's back. "Try not to worry too much, ok? Nothing good's gonna come out of it."

Haru gave a nod and breathed deeply, before opening the back door that led to the boarding house…

Haru heaved up on the stairs towards his room. Upon entering, he immediately threw his things onto the side and flopped tonelessly on the bed. It had been only half a week (was it?) since he first started school, and now…things were just as complicated as nets that quickly entangled upon each other.

Haru took his shirt off, and carelessly aimed for the basket, missing it by a mere inch. Too lazy to correct his mistake however, he just laid in his bed, pondering the whole thing.

A soft knock…

"Come in…" Haru spoke in a half-holler, and half-whisper. A flurry of golden hair came in, and Haru stood from his position to greet the visitor to his room.

"No…just…lie in there." Gale sat at his side, pushing the platinum blonde back to bed. He grimaced a bit when he noticed the dark bruises that he inflicted. He fumbled a bit with the hem of his t-shirt, before finally speaking up.

"Those bruises…sorry for that…" Gale gazed at his fingers, somehow humiliated by its presence. Haru gave a small nod, but quietly observed him.

It had been only a few days, but his view of Gale had quickly changed from a brash hotheaded sadist to that lost, poor orphan-boy, devoid of love. Even those slack eyes that were golden a few days ago lost their tone, and had calmed down to a light green tone.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Haru spoke softly after a few minutes. Gale, somehow taken off guard, shivered a bit from surprise.

"I…there are so many things I wanted to talk about you and your family, Haru…I just don't know where to start…"

"One at a time, Gale…we have all the time to do so…"

Gale heaved a sigh and carefully solicited answers from the platinum blonde. Haru, in the other, answered each and every question with assertion, answers that could both satisfy them.

It was a long afternoon to begin with…and a long night to end…

Haru had spoken first.

"In truth, Gale…father was very much a compassionate man. He was one to help anyone whom he found needed it. Of course, he coupled it along with his sense of justice…" Haru spoke short, somehow pained each time he answered one of Gale's questions. To bring up something you may or may not have momentarily lost was like continuously stabbing your heart with a needle.

Gale smiled a bit, satisfied at being sated of his curiosity. How he admired Haru's kindness. A few days ago, he was acting like a jerk in front of him…now, everything just seemed so, so different.

"Gale…"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Tell me…how many years has it been since you…lost your parents?"

"…close to twelve years now. I was four years old back then. My father, he died in a firefight that involved the police…my mother was accidentally shot. I was left all alone, and I hid amongst the rubble that was once our home. I saw your father, he looked like he was looking for something. I had always thought he was the one responsible for their death."

"I was found later on, and was brought to a local orphanage. The nuns were kind in there. They taught me the basics of school and…all that I would need when I'd grow up. A year later, your father found me. I was angry at him…no, make that furious. He said he'd take me in under his care. I was resistant at first, but the nuns believed him, and handed in my papers."

"My first trip out of the orphanage was to prison. There, he showed me the man who was responsible for killing my parents. I was needless to say, shocked, after realizing the truth. It was then, that I felt very foolish for accusing your father a deed he never had done. All the anger I kept inside seemed to have gone to waste…but I didn't think it was all for nothing. What anger had left void in my soul was quickly replaced by love."

"He told me that I had to study, and I was surprised very much when he showed me a dorm, in my elementary years. He gave me all that I needed, and for gratitude towards him, I studied very well just to make him proud. He was happy for me, and I, for myself also. He acted very much like my father…a bit of a dolt, an idiot to say the least and also childish. But he had character, and he knew how to use it for all its worth."

"Your mother, Aunt Sakura, she was kindly in all the same. She complemented your father very much. She was reasonable, levelheaded, stately and mature. She also made the best chocolate chip cookies I could find. She was just like my mother…"

"Sister Cattleya was just like a younger version of Auntie Sakura. Although she reflected a bit of spunk and courage of her father, she would look where she would go and leap…reasonable like her mother. Everytime she came to drop by my dorm, she would help me with my assignments and all."

Gale hid his eyes in the fringe of his hair. Only a stream of tears visible in his face.

"I was shocked the first time I heard they disappeared one day, Haru. It seemed that everything just broke down inside of me. I wanted immediately to break out of the house and shout to the whole world of my anguish and sorrow at their loss. But, I also had to mind you. After all, you were their son. You fainted immediately, and I had to disregard myself for a while…"

Haru placed his hands over Gale's, and felt the slight trembling the blonde had been experiencing.

"Somehow…I regretted being a jerk towards you! I just don't know whether if it was something between us that prompted them to visit or something, I just don't know! I…I…feel it was my fault…"

Gale screamed, crying uncontrollably, before bringing his hand to wipe tears that had freely streamed across his face. He was struggling to keep his countenance, but all restraint had shattered…and now, he just felt vulnerable to pain once more.

"Gale…"

The blonde was surprised a bit, as arms encircled from behind him. Warmth took over the coldness that threatened to take him. He felt the heat of flesh from across the thin fabric of his shirt. Silver hair waved softly from beside his cheek.

A soft whisper…

"No one's to blame…"

"Haru…"

"Onegai…. I don't want to cry anymore. And I don't want you to cry either."

Gale leaned back, tears now slowly subsiding. He clutched one of Haru's hands, a slight twitch came as response. A slight musk scent came into his attention, and Gale snuggled closer to where it was emanating, not realizing he was on Haru's neck. Only a soft whisper came…a purr or rumbling of some sort…

"We'll see them once more…one way or another…"

"I believe…Haru…"

Gale had immediately left him just as he came. He was still shaken from the things that had happened, but nevertheless had felt that a burden was finally taken away from his shoulders.

An hour passed by before each was called to have dinner downstairs. Haru and Gale met at the stairs, their gazes meeting each other, before smiling a bit and proceeding downstairs together.

Shuda kept staring at Gale and Haru, who now seemed more cordial and friendly towards each other. Whatever happened to them up stairs, especially that unexpected scream that came from Gale in Haru's room, Shuda had absolutely no idea what was happening right now.

He was just about to speak out his thoughts when Musica timely interrupted him.

"All right, now I'm weirded here. What the hell just happened to both of you?" Musica placed his fork and spoon down, went over to Haru and checked his temperature, his other hand going to Gale's forehead as well.

"Nothing…you're taking things too seriously, Musica-kun. " Haru mildly brushed the hand off his forehead, as did Gale, who seemed mildly affronted at being disturbed of his meal.

"Really, we being cordial with each other had nothing to do with being sick and all. Let's just say that Haru and I…uhm…"over-compromised" over a few things…" Gale glanced at Haru, to which the other nodded in the positive.

"Oh, really?" Shuda cocked an eyebrow, a bit surprised. To say the least, he'd have believed that Haru and Gale were like the angel and the demon, the dog and the cat, heaven and hell, water and oil. Such analogies…Shuda shook his head.

"Are you not comfortable with the way we now treat each other? Musica-san? Shuda-san?" Gale shuffled his gaze between the two.

"No…we're fine with that. We just…we didn't think that we'd see the day when you and Haru would get along." Shuda replied, with Musica nodding in agreement.

Both suddenly turned their heads.

"Musica…when they get to sleep, try to stick thermometers into their mouths. Make sure you have our stock of penicillin ready as well. We have a very serious case in our hands…" Shuda whispered as he and Musica huddled in a corner, turning chibi.

"Heard that…" Haru and Gale drolled, before impassively throwing cooking pans at both of their heads.

"So…can I join you later, Haru?"

Gale gazed at Haru fetchingly while both made their assignments at Haru's room. Haru halted at writing for a while, looking at the flaxen-haired boy.

"Really, it'd be just okay…the more, the merrier I guess. Just make sure you wake up at 3 am later or we'll leave without you." Haru resumed to writing his essay.

Gale nodded a bit, and went on with his work. Unable to resist, he asked another question.

"Wouldn't Seighart be uncomfortable with me around? He doesn't trust me…nobody does. Maybe I shouldn't just join…"Gale lingered on.

"I trust you…" Haru continued writing his essay.

Gale stopped writing for a while, eyes fixed on his pen. Bringing his gaze up steadily at the platinum blonde, he whispered softly…

"Thank you, Haru…you just don't know how much that meant to me…"

"Does it?" Haru asked, in innocence and outward curiosity.

Gale smiled a bit, before resuming to his work.

What a day…Gale thought in his mind.

What a day…

3 a.m.

"Haru…"

A soft moan.

"Uh…Haru…"

A rustling of bed covers.

"Oh…the stubborn one are we…" Lucia piffed, then turned neko and hobbled towards the foot of the bed.

Bringing the covers above Haru's knees, Lucia gazed at what he was looking for.

Haru's feet.

Taking the second toe from Haru's left foot, Lucia took careful hold and massaged the area before slowly…

"YEOOOOOOOOOW!"

"What the fuck was that! Aaaah…" Haru clutched at the toe, massaging it slowly. Lucia shrugged at the side.

"You practically broke my toe!" Haru whined, pointing at the reddening appendage of his foot.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Back at the orphanage, that's what we do to wake people up. Besides, I just cracked it…" Lucia grinned bashfully, before cracking both of his hands, the sounds resembling like carrots snapped into two.

"What's the deal waking me anyhow, it's just three in the morning…" Haru scratched his head as he yawned.

"That's just it…it's three in the morning…" Gale pointed at the luminous dials of his watch. "Or have you forgotten of your previous engagement with a certain blue-haired boy?"

Haru woke up, startled. In record time, he rushed off to take a shower, groomed and clothed himself. Haru looked a bit startled when he realized Gale was already in his school uniform.

"Oh this?" Gale pointed at his uniform. "The deal…I go to the bar, I wear a jacket…by sunrise, we go to school. No need to change back in here and get ourselves late."

Haru nodded in agreement. Donning his own uniform, he took a black jacket and his cap. Gale brought him coffee in a paper cup, one that he made. He had two prepared as well, one for him and the other for Seighart.

The doorbell of the bookshop rang.

"Let's go, Gale…" Haru took the other boy's hand as they trotted towards the door.

Passing through the shop, they reached the street outside. Seighart was a bit startled upon seeing Gale, giving Haru the glare that read "Did-he-blackmail-you-into-this?" type of glare.

Gale looked apprehensive, tugging softly at Haru's elbow. "I don't think I'm sure about this…" Gale said, whimpering a bit at the effect of humiliation.

Seighart, of course, was a bit startled. Seeing Gale suddenly turn lamb, when just the past few days he had the reputation of a hotheaded wolf, was a bit…suspicious for his tastes. Haru had to coerce the flaxen-haired boy again to go on with the short trip.

Needless to say, the three took off; time restraining Seighart to stir Haru why the blond was there with them.

The trip to the docks was nevertheless, long. However, it did give Seighart the time to observe Gale…more so with his attitude and approach to Haru.

When Haru whimpered of the cold morning wind, Gale had offered to hold his cup of coffee while the boy wore his jacket over his uniform.

If that wasn't enough, he even took hold of Haru's cap and gingerly wore it on Haru. Haru gave a small word of thanks, and Gale just nodded a bit, handing back the cup.

When Seighart and Haru idly talked for awhile, Gale just kept mum at his side, keeping to himself. Seighart sensed he was itching to join in the conversation, but somehow suppressed himself from doing so.

After an hour's walk to the fishing ports, the trio finally managed to see one of the few lights that led to the bars. The three searched for a decent bar to go in, and settled by the counter, waiting to be served by the bartender.

Seighart calmly came closer to the bartender, a burly man who didn't seem to have understood the context of "clean shaving" and "health sanitation". He whispered back, albeit discreetly. His yellowish teeth showing behind his smile, or rather, grin.

"It seems" Seighart told Haru. " that the fisherman themselves had been doing patrol work as well as fishing these past few days. They'd found survivors on the nearby islands, and have sent them to the coast guards for identification. "

Haru nodded in understanding. " So, in the end, the coast guard's office would still be the only place for me to find them?"

"It seems so…"

Haru turned to the bartender, who was busy cleaning the counter top with a dirty rag.

"Had they found any family within yesterday?" Haru asked meekly.

Speaking without rancor, the bartender threw the towel to the basin below and leaned on his elbows to speak closer to the kid before him.

"Listen, kid. The men here usually find only dead bodies, either ones that are floating or have been washed up on the shore. In any case, the last I've heard of that they've found was an old lady. Is she related to you or something?"

Haru abated his worries. "No…no. It was my family that was on the ship. I haven't had news of them since yesterday…"

"Ah…I see…"

Haru slumped on his stool as Seighart looked at him with a look between worry and empathy. At least, there was no news yet…

"Sake' for me…"

Haru looked startled when he realized Gale started to order, just for himself, the clear liquor that had marked their first meeting.

"Gale…I don't think you should drink…"Haru prodded the boy, nervously.

Taking his first shot, Gale let a sigh pass his lips as his gaze dropped to the table, his fringe covering his eyes. Red started to creep into his face as a small smile crept towards it.

"One shot is all I need Haru…to calm me…guess I'm still worried…"

Gale faced the boy, smiling so…calm and carefree.

Leaning back to tilt his head, he closed his eyes and let the sensations around him dissipate into insignificant distractions. The noise outside seeming to be distant whispers and the touch of people around him turning into caresses of the wind.

Turning sober, he pulled out a few coins and paid for that single shot of wine and stood up. Haru wondered a bit, as Gale went out of the bar.

The sun had slowly peeked across the horizon, with Gale gazing at the returning fisherman in their boats. Haru walked to his side, not facing the blonde however.

"They're…still out there…Haru…"

"I know…and I'm more glad in that than finding them as cold…"

"Shush…don't talk such nonsense."

Gale looked at him a bit, before finally taking leave of Haru and walked back to the city alone. Haru sensed he wanted to be alone, and in his opinion, so would he…

"Haru…"

The boy looked back at Seighart.

"Is it time to go, Seighart?"

The other just nodded, and taking the other by hand, walked slowly towards the bus stop. The only thing they can do for now…is wait…

* * *

Sorry for the slow. slow update…school is really bugging me TT Oh the joy of being in one with a trimester setting…

Flack: Excuses…you're just plain lazy…

(stuffs a newspaper in his mouth) If you would help me in my work, rather than finishing my supply of Pocky…geez…

(goes after Flack to raid what was left of the Pocky


End file.
